Dazed and Confused
by FAB12003
Summary: 8 now loaded! Problems start with International Resuce...a normal fire gets out of hand and a person is trapped and Gordon becomes the hero only will he survive? Will John find love? What will problems bring.
1. prologe

I don't own Thunderbirds nor do I plan on making money off this. But its here for everyone to read and review. Also all reviews are more than welcome. This is my first R&R. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Dazed and Confussed  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologe  
  
  
  
It all started three years ago before International Rescue was formed, before a communications space station was built, otherwise known as Thunderbird 5 or any of the Thunderbirds crafts existed. The construction into International Rescue and Tracey Island was only into a few months of plans. A transport shuttle named the Galactic was leaving earth, which normally makes a lift off once or twice a month was on its way. But instead, the Galactic was being pushed to its structural limits, with a lift off and a landing daily. An unknown billionaire who was interested in forming research, which in fact was far from the truth, hired the shuttle company. With two members staffing the shuttle, a strong lightly brown headed with a license to pilot, Jason Winshime, a three-year employee of the company and then a blonde astronomer and astronaut, John Tracy, who was only into his first few weeks with the company, where on their way.  
  
In 2064 the shuttle made its daily departure, with everything running soother than before. Just leaving the earth's outer atmosphere only encountering a few rips of turbulence and heat barriers. Then entering into the splendid view of the moon looking like solid glass ball with such a marvelous glow staring back at them. While John Tracy was punching the coordinates into the numerous amount controls as he thought god how I will never get tried of seeing that sight!  
  
Then staring at the moon as if it was his very first time to see it, "The post lunch check list is complete" as John told Jason so many times before. . "That's good" as Jason replied to John looking at the controls. "Then we should have no complications this time around. Knock on wood. Should we head off to the normal spot?" and looked over at John.  
  
"Sounds very good to me Jason, hopefully we can get back by dinner, I'm so wanting some of my grandmothers cooking." as he smiled knowing what the days worth of work was ahead of them.  
  
Which the spot of that location which was their destination, Jason Winshime had no ideal of what was going to be formed, who thought it was just one big satellite for research, is the site of Thunderbird 5 the space station. In order for no one to find out about their plans, John went from company to company as different phases were being completed until the Thunderbird 3 was willing and able for space flight as it was in construction on Tracy island.  
  
A few hours later with everything was running smoothly like before just heading on their way to their destination for work for the day to be completed. Instead they ran into a problem. The shuttle have seemed to be getting slower and slower.  
  
"Hey John! Does it seem like we are loosing speed?" As Jason was looking outside and then glanced down at the controls wondering if they where loosing speed.  
  
"The controls say that we are experiencing a problem with one of the engines. We are loosing speed fast. In a few moments we be at a stand still. I'll go and check it out to see what's wrong. You stay here and see what you can find out from up here."  
  
John unbuckled his safety hardness and lifted it above his head. As he passed by Jason giving Jason a hand on the shoulder, to stabilize him from the difference of non-gravity, headed towards the air lock. Reaching for the palm print scanner, he opened the air lock hatch to get back into the rest of the shuttle. As he opened the air lock feeling cold, stale air come towards him and proceeded to enter into the equipment bay with all the tools and supply to build a piece of Thunderbird 5. And then John after a few short moments of him grabbing his instruments tools to help find the problem had reached the hatch leading into the engine bay. John raised his hand again and entered another air hatch entering into the engine bay. With having a minor in engineering, John looked at the engines. On the shuttle had two engines. The first one he looked at was working fine. And then the other one of the two was not working for some reason. John went to inspect it some more.  
  
"Shit!!"  
  
He noticed that the plasma coil on the number two engine was not working properly. As john said to himself, this was not going to be easy; we do not even have another replacement part on board either. Only if there was someway of bypassing the coil for the engine to work plus if we do not dock with the spot where we were suppose to end up at, well will run out of oxygen in a few hours. This is not good.  
  
"Aww.Jason?"  
  
"Did you find out what's wrong John? Nothing has changed up here" in a puzzlement tone of voice.  
  
"You are not going to like this Jason. The number 2 engine plasma coil has gone bad. Its going to need to be replaced since it is required for the engine to run warm, not hot or not to cold to keep the engine from freezing. I am thinking that there might be way for me to bypass it but it will do damage to the engine. And its not like that there a spare coil stored away somewhere around here. And its not like we will make any progress with one engine."  
  
"Can you make that at any more easy John?" Jason said sarcastically. "Can you fix it John?"  
  
"Ha ha funny. Remind me to laugh next time. I don't see you down here trying to fix it. Oh yeah I forgot to mention this one little tiny thing. What about our oxygen supply? I think we don't have too much left, just a few hours worth. I'm going to try to fix it but its no grantee on what I can do with it."  
  
"That takes up the stakes a bit more. Any bad news you wish to add? I'm currently doing the calculations for the oxygen supply so just hang on a sec." Jason started plugging in numbers of approximately how long John would take to repair the problems and how much oxygen would be used and if they would have enough time to dock with the space station or another shuttle for another supply of oxygen. The calculations were entered. It turned out not so good. Jason face turned troublesome. "The amount of oxygen that we have would only hold out for another four hours. More for you down in the engine bay since the oxygen hasn't been turned on for so long but it will run out up here at the cockpit at approximately four hours. But the next problem is if another shuttle fly by us we will not have enough oxygen to last us to get to the next available source of oxygen."  
  
John's face grew more worried. Only if I had another replacement coil, he could get it installed now and very quickly. So that way we can try running into another shuttle least to get another supply of oxygen. I wonder if there is even a shuttle coming up from earth to take a tour of the space station. "Do you know if there is another shuttle coming up here today?" He asked Jason worried about the outcome of the situation.  
  
"I asked the ground control. There said none are schedule for today but they are aware of our situation. They are trying to arrange a shuttle to leave as soon as possible to send us a supply of oxygen canisters. But more than likely they are not going to make it in time."  
  
A astronaut who was on her way to the space station, regretting going due to she would be the only female on the space station with 4 other males who have been alone for 5 months now with occasional visits from her to do repairs on the space station. Expecting their sexual sarcasm towards her. Treating her if she was a prize to win. Something broke her of her thought while she was on her way; something caught the corner of her eye and got her attention. She thought to herself what the hell was that out there! Looking down at her read out from the probe that she sent out. Its defecting metal alloy, its hard getting a read on it, but it seems like to her that was a space ship. That didn't look like a normal star to me. I'll better go check it out. What else better I got to do? Meet a group of lonely men waiting for my arrival as if I was a princess. She changed her course to go towards the abnormal star.  
  
"NASA sent out none outer shuttle beyond the Galactic Shuttle Company for some research. It might be them"  
  
She typed in the coordinates to direct her communications to the Galactic.  
  
"This is NASA Primer calling out to the Galactic. Please respond."  
  
There was nothing but emptiness. Again she opened the communications link to the Galactic.  
  
"This is NASA Primer calling out to the Galactic. Your shuttle appears in need of repairs; I'm coming in for further assistance. Keeping communications open."  
  
She boosted her engines up another level of speed. With in no time she has getting closer and closer to the shuttle.  
  
"I was right!" As her eyes grew bigger. "That is the Galactic. They might be at short range of communications."  
  
The Galactic was getting bigger and bigger by the minute. As soon as she was able into range of short distance communications, the Galactic sent out a communications signal to her ship.  
  
Jason reached over to John side of the controls and punched in the coordinates best as possible to reach the Primer. Hoping that their would be a response so that way they would hurry up and get that supply of oxygen as the levels where getting lower and lower with every breath that they take in. Then trying not to look back at the oxygen gage to see how much oxygen was left. Each time he looked at the gage he would be able to calculate that amount of time they had before they would die of suffocation. Thus causing an uneasy felling like this was the end for him and John. Not trying to look at the gage gave him the chance to make his mind ponder about other things, which didn't help too much because his mind start wondering what it would feel like running out with any oxygen to breath, and what if there was another oxygen tank on board. Then the paranoia would start setting in due to he starting thinking what if the carbon dioxide levels where higher than normal thus making the remain oxygen run out sooner than they thought. Jason had to check it out. Making himself look at the oxygen gage that was right next to the carbon dioxide gage right next to it.  
  
"Hey John how are things going back there?"  
  
Getting up from his hands and knees John wiped off the sweet pour from his forehead.  
  
"It's coming along but not as I like it to, it's harder than what you may think. If I clip the wrong wires we can loose complete power to the shuttle, or the engines will not start up when they are suppose too, or we can loose all communications together. I have to test the wire first just to make sure I got the right one instead of making a mistake. So I can try rewiring the coil."  
  
"Well just hurry up.I am getting more paranoid up here by the second."  
  
Then Jason opened the communications link.  
  
"This is the Galactic Shuttle Company calling out to the NASA Primer. We are experiencing some technical difficulties. Please come in."  
  
Jumping up from her position because of the difference of volume of the humming engines to a voice. She entered into her shuttle that she has received the communications for the Galactic.  
  
"This is the Primer responding to the Galactic Shuttle Company. I have noticed that you are having problems. Do need any assistance?"  
  
"We have figured out the problem and we are currently trying to fix it. But both of us are not too familiar with the engine since once of the coils have gone off line. We don't have another coil to replace the bad one. Allow me to get John to tell you what we are having to do."  
  
"Hey John!"  
  
Hitting his head against the panel from the sound of excitement coming from Jason, which he hasn't heard from him in a few hours.  
  
"Owww!" while rubbing his head from the brief pain, "I am currently busy. If you got some good news then give it to me." Not knowing that they were in contact with another shuttle there to help them out.  
  
"Well I am currently in contact with another shuttle who is willing to help us out. I need you to tell her about what you are trying to do."  
  
"Oh okay that is good news to hear. Patch me through."  
  
"Can you hear me?"  
  
"Yes I can hear you. What is the main problem of your situation?"  
  
"Hi there. My name is John Tracy. As Jason told you before that one of the coils to the engine has gone bad. It needs replacement, but we don't have a replacement. I thought there would be another way to rewire the coil to make it work. But it's taking longer than I thought it would be."  
  
"Well you have the right ideal in mind. May I come aboard? Who is your communications expert on board?"  
  
"Yes you may come aboard. I am the main communications expert on board. What do you have in mind?"  
  
"Well what I am going to do is rewire like you had in mind to the working coil on the other engine, but I am going to need both of you guys up there in the pit. I need to try your best to keep comms open while I need your other guy to help out to up there. It would go a lot faster with the help. So I need you to move up there right now. I am making range to dock my ship with yours."  
  
While she spoke she was punching in the control to make an automatic docking which was very easy since it wasn't her first time to dock with another shuttle. The computer activated and said "Automatic docking was locked and ready.counting down the last phase of procedure in 20 sec. With 5 second delay."  
  
She unlocked her seat belt and headed towards the docking doors, while on the way she grab her tool belt that she knew she was going to need. Even though the shuttle does have their own tools to make the repair but since she was also a scientist, she made own tools a few years ago that cuts down her time down to half, which are still advance for the current times. She reached the air lock, which was connecting her with the Galactic. The computer was still counting down until the docking procedure was complete.  
  
"18.............."  
  
"17.................."  
  
She just stared at the air lock wondering if this was going to be hard or not. She double-checked her belt. Making sure that she needed everything that she was going to need. The computer was till counting down.  
  
"7..................."  
  
And then she thought to herself, I wonder if they have enough oxygen since it was a short-range shuttle not made for long-range flights. He would have told me if they had oxygen problems.I guess not. Anyways their oxygen problem would have been more important than their engine problems.  
  
"3......................"  
  
"1........................"  
  
"The docking procedure is now complete. Oxygen levels are at 100% in the docking terminal. Engines are now at standby. You are now able to enter the other shuttle." As the computer completed its programming.  
  
The stainless doors on the Pioneer opened. She raised her foot a foot to get over the first step in to the terminal. Her foot echoed as it touched the ground. Allowing a huge clunk on the ground. Giving it a hollow sound. Following thought with her actions, her foot touched the terminal setting right next to the other one. She stood up straight. The Pioneer closed its door behind her. She looked to her side seeing the planet earth so clear through the translucent terminal. And then the Galactic's doors opened up. She proceeded to walk through, hearing every step she took. A clunk made by her foot was followed by another clunk, and another until she raised her foot like she did when she left the Pioneer.  
  
She got out her palm pilot from her tool belt and started down loading the Galactic's designs plans. As soon as she was through the air lock, the cockpit was on her right and the way to the engine bay was towards her left. She turned left. Just as she turned left, John looked back to get a glimpse of her but misted her as she turned. He only caught was long beautiful shinny blonde hair.  
  
"Hey John, are you there?"  
  
"Yeah I'm here."  
  
"Okay what I need you to do is to adjust the current working coil down to 30 degrees below its normal temperature and take it offline for right now and turn it back on every two minutes, since they engine will be turn on and off also I need Jason to keep it steady as possible."  
  
John and Jason looked back at each other a worried face, since they both new that the warning label on the coils were both keep at 5 degrees around its normal and it would work but this time it had a chance of exploding since its plasma.  
  
"Aww..." saying it with hesitation "But wouldn't the coil explode due to the major difference in temperature?"  
  
She entered into the engine bay and looked at the current working engine and got out her clippers and clipped all the wires off. Then she separated them by color and left them alone was she went to go work on the other one.  
  
While walking towards the other engine she replied. "What I am doing to the other engine it will not cause it to explode. Don't worry. Trust me. I'll explain it later. Right now I just need to get that coil offline and get these wires shorted. Okay?"  
  
"I am turning off the engine now."  
  
She kneed down and got on her back and slid underneath the plasma coil, which wasn't working. She sighed to her self. As noticed this wasn't going to be easy at all. All the wires got over heated since it looks like the coil's temperature plate gave out thus causing the coil to burn up along with everything else around it. The wires were melted into a big ball of a wire.  
  
This is going to take sometime. I don't have any wires on my shuttle. I think I noticed some as I walking back here to the bay. I've got to hurry and get this wired up, other wise yes the coil would explode since its not being kept at its temperature.  
  
"John, I noticed that you had some wires back there in the storage bay. Do they support electric current conductivity because the wires need replacement?"  
  
"Sure take as much as you want from the pile of wires. I got more than enough. Do you need any help? I'll be more than willing to."  
  
"I am fine right now. I just need you to keep turning the coil on and off."  
  
John just couldn't stand the thought of someone who was doing the work while he was told to sit on his ass. He started to get more frigidly. Starting to shake is knee. He wanted to help. But then he said to himself, I got to let this feeling go. My brothers are going to be in the same situation but there would be nothing I'll be able to do for them while I am up in Thunderbird 5 for a month at a time. Dam it, this is now and that's then. I can easy set up the computer to turn the engines to turn on and off every two minutes.  
  
He started punching in the instructions to the computer. Jason turned to look to at what he's doing. He looked at him with a face.  
  
"What do you plan on doing? She told you to stay up here."  
  
"I know, I know. But I can't stand the thought of us sitting here while she does all the work. I think two heads are better than one. And more heads we got back there, the faster we can get out of there. Plus I can program the computer to turn them on and off for me."  
  
"I guess your right."  
  
As soon as he started hearing footsteps enter the storage bay, John unbuckled his safety belt and head back there. He was rushing to get back there. He entered into the bay looked towards his right and just froze and stared. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Only thing he could think was what beauty.  
  
Seeing the long strawberry blonde hair with the slight curls on the ends of her hair. Her skin was white as snow as if she has never been touched by daylight. She was shuffling through the box of wires making sure she got the right ones that would work or seeing if there was a better kind in there.  
  
She stood up after she reached the found the right kind of wire that she was going to need. She was wearing an official NASA uniform, a skintight long sleeve white overall with a zipper on the back with the NASA patch on her right arm with her rank on the front, including her white boots which were 2 inch heels making her look slimmer. She turned around and was startled. She had noticed someone looking at her.  
  
John jumped back when he saw her turning back towards him. Which he wasn't expecting at all. She saw him just standing there. For some weird reason, all of a sudden he had butterflies in his stomach, which felt like the bottomless hole filled with them. Then he went dumb when she smiled at him. He couldn't help it. Her smile put John in a puppy daze trance. Not knowing what to say. He has never seen a smile like that before, from someone who was so beautiful to even have at his side. Normally Scott usually got all the good ones while he was just left with bones to pick through. Finally able to shake loose from the hypnotic spell was able to come through and smile back at her.  
  
"Hi! Can I help you?" With a smile on her face from one end to the other.  
  
"Aguu....Aww, Hi, I thought you would like some help. I thought with two people with two different minds would be able to speed up the process. Plus, I just couldn't stand being up there while you were doing all the work."  
  
"Well since you put things that way. And you can't stand still while I do all the work, you may come along to help. May I ask who are you anyways? Jason or John?"  
  
"Oh! I am sorry.. My name is John Tracy."  
  
"Nice meeting you. Now since we got that over with, can we now move into the engine bay or are we going to stand around here all day and try to get a Luna tan?" Joking around with the reflection of the moons light coming through the window. Relecting of the shine off her hair.  
  
John just smiled at her remark. He proceeded to go back into the engine bay allow her to go first since he was a gentleman and all. He had learned that from the best! His brother, Scott; when he was going through his years in high school was teaching him how to sway all the girls off their feet thus getting the chance to practice on the post high school girls. But no one was better than Scott.  
  
Now being in the engine bay. She got on her knees and lay down while she told which wire that John was to cut using the replacement wires and to what length. Along sorting out the different color marked wires.  
  
She cut off all the old wires and proceeded to install the replacement ones.  
  
"So what can I help you with?"  
  
"Well, .............I need a red wire to be cut at a length of 2 feet, and then I would need a blue wire to be cut 2 ½ inches. And I need four sets of those." And so forth until it was complete. This speed the process tremendously.  
  
Which by this time both John and Jason both forgot the oxygen levels dropping which they only had less than 30 minutes of air left in the cockpit while in the engine bay had an hour to go before all three of them would suffocate to death.  
  
"What are you planning on doing?"  
  
"What I am doing is cooling the working coil down below its normal temperature and going to be connecting two engines up with one coil."  
  
"Oh I see what you are doing. Thus the working coil would not explode since it is right at its normal temperature taking the heat from the other engine. I am sure glad that you came along because all of us would be dead meat by now."  
  
"And after I get done with this last wire, you should be able to move. That if nothing else has gone wrong. And now I am done!"  
  
"Boy you made that look easy. It would have taken me days to fix it." Ramling like if he was a school boy about absolutly nothing.  
  
"Don't worry its was I do all the time for NASA since I am one of their repair and maintenance technicians. Since I don't like to be left up in space with a group of males for long time of periods, I prefer to go home after I get done what I am doing. Don't get me wrong. I love space. Just can't stand males who make sexual suggestions towards me or atleast a for long time periods such as months at a time."  
  
"Oh I would understand how that could be. Not a fun situation."  
  
"Yeah tell me about it. Are you ready to fire up the engines?"  
  
"Jason you can turn on the engines now. Jason?"  
  
"Jason are you there?"  
  
"Jason???"  
  
He heard a slight mumbled in the background.  
  
The computer came on to warn John.  
  
"Jason has become unconscious."  
  
John gasped. "Oh no! The oxygen!"  
  
"What about the oxygen?"  
  
"We were low on supply, did Jason tell you?"  
  
"NO he didn't!"  
  
John's heart sank. "What about Jason?"  
  
"Follow me!"  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To my ship!"  
  
Both of them running hurriedly running back towards the air dock trying to get to the Pioneer, John wondered what they were going to do. All he wanted to go do was save his friend Jason.  
  
They finally reached the air dock. "We need to get the extra container of oxygen off my shuttle on to yours!"  
  
The air dock doors opened up and they both ran through the clear terminal. Then the Pioneers doors opened up. She turned left as followed by John. She went over to a storage container.  
  
"Grab two while I'll grab two of the canisters and then go back!" as she ordered away.  
  
They hurried back to the Galactic. They both ran over to where the oxygen canisters are storied. She plugged hers in followed by John. She ran to go up to the cockpit. The doors weren't opening until the supply oxygen was enough for the doors to reopen. This only took a few seconds for the air in the cockpit to be restored.  
  
She ran in to grab Jason. First she felt to see if he even had a pulse. He felt extremely cold. He looked blue and lifeless. She reached over to unbuckle him from this hardness. John came over to help to lift him up and over his seat.  
  
"This doesn't look good!"  
  
"Jason, don't you dare go on me! I still need a pilot to get me back home! We are here for you."  
  
They both laid him on the ground. They both knelled down to start S.P.R. She put her hand behind Jason's neck to open the airway. Then she opened his mouth. And she put her two fingers in his mouth to check if his tongue was blocking the airway. Which it the air flow wasn't not blocked.  
  
She glanced up at John who was ready to pump the lungs.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Ready!"  
  
She pinched his nose and breathed into him. Watching his chest rise as she did it. Then listened for a returned air. She did this twice more until John started pumping his chest trying to get him to breath.  
  
"1!"  
  
"2!"  
  
"3!"  
  
"Again!" As John ordered her to do as he was in a panic.  
  
She did it again. Breathing in Jason for a source of air. Trying not to get him brain dead in order to respond and then listened. No response.  
  
"Dam it! Jason!"  
  
Pushing harder on to his diaphragm.  
  
"1! Come on!"  
  
"2!"  
  
And then a sudden burst of air intake and Jason chest rose.  
  
"Aww, man! I thought I lost you there for a moment! You're going to be okay!"  
  
With hoarseness in his throat, "Thanks man, I owe you one!"  
  
"You sure do." Joking around with him.  
  
And then she got up and told John, "I think he is going to be okay. I got to get going now. Well see you guys later if you're ever back in space again."  
  
She walked away towards the dock doors.  
  
"I see that you like her, why dont you go after her?"  
  
"I don't know if i should or not. What if she dont like me back and I make a fool of myself trying to ask her out. All I could do while she was here was ramble about nothing."  
  
"Go John! Go!"  
  
"Go get her!" Smiling on his face with that he finally found someone who he actually can have.  
  
John ran after her.  
  
She was entering the airlock when John meets up with her.  
  
"Hey, before you go what's your name?"  
  
"Oh yeah...I never told you it! Sorry. I didn't mean to. It just got busy. My name is Audra Lu De Knox. You can call me Audra."  
  
John let his hand forward in order for her to shake is hand. And she grabbed it in order to shake it. "Well you better get back to earth before anything else does go wrong." And she smiled back at him. Both of them shaked their hands and didn't want to let go. As she had to go, John held on until the plam slipped away until her finger tips left his.  
  
Trying to muster up the will to ask her out but he couldn't. All he was able to think of was "Thanks for your help."  
  
As she was leaving she told him, "If ever need to talk to a friend, I'm always on communications link #2676625.9. Then she turned back at him and winked at John as she left the air hatch to go into the terminal. Thus, causing a very very good friendship with John Tracy. Thus, causing the friendship to have a monthly get together to have visits to her. After a year of their meeting each other, International Rescue proceed with its first day of operations. As their friendship grows on.  
  
(Chapter 2 coming soon, more improvemnt with Scott, Virgil, Alan, esp John.) 


	2. Where it All Starts

-------------------------------Improved on 1/29/03-------------------------- ----------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
**In a thick white cloud of despair had caved in. Everything was gone.....the life of luxury anyway possible, having vast amounts of money to spend at my fingertips, my home, my family, my friends, my life of research and discoveries was ALL gone. It feels like I am in a swirl of nothingness like falling down from heaven down to hell in a timeless matter, as if this hell wasn't going to end. Everything was gone! An image had come, as if someone was creeping up from behind. I turn around to see someone there with a gun coming towards me. Trying to recognize the plain soulless face which was coming towards me, "I asked what I did to deserve this." Then Bang!**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Where it All Starts (Chapter 2)  
  
  
  
It was in the year of 2066; International Rescue has been in full swing for almost two years now. Having successfully completed many missions under their belt, the very handsome men who are known as International Rescue where waiting around the villa on the secluded Tracy Island in the Pacific. Virgil, who was dark brown with a masculine body with brown hair and brown eyes, was in the process of painting a white flower which blooms every ten years which he has been intrigued with painting since his late mother used to paint. Gordon, known as the water rat red head; was playing a game of chess with Brains. Across the room, Alan, the young blonde; was in the middle of an intellectual chat with Tin-Tin while holding this month latest issue of car and guy magazine. While the eldest of the brothers, Scott, was on his away back form having to take care of the family business in New York with Tracey Enterprises. Scott was known as quite the looker, with having a very well built figure which suited him nicely. With dark tanned skin which was very well accented with his shinny brown hair. Only who knows how he got that perfect smile with the luscious lips to only be kissed with. While Mr. Tracy the lead man behind International Rescue, was relaxing outside by the pool and chatting away with their London agent, Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward.  
  
"It's been quite for a few days now. This is good for the boys since they need to rest and recover with that last mission in Moscow. Scott should be returning just in time for dinner tonight."  
  
"It's good for the boys they needed their rest, Jeff. Especially after the back to back rescues and with the hood, plus Scott were beginning to get edgy, all of us was getting on his nerves. He needed the break from all of us."  
  
While sipping his lemonade the tip of his paper umbrella started to light up, telling Jeff that was he was wanted from Thunderbird 5. Jeff stood up and started heading into the lounge. Jeff went into the lounge where the wall of pictures where of all the men in their uniforms. The portrait with John was flashing. Jeff went behind his large black marble desk and sat down behind it. He flipped a switch signaling it was okay to go. A security measure which was installed when their doctor, Elizabeth; from the main land came to stay with them when Alan was injured.  
  
"Go ahead John."  
  
John's picture appeared on the screen with Thunderbird 5s background on it which were only the instruments recording and recognizing a call from International Rescue in any language. . "In New Mexico, there has been a small explosion at a research station. Right now a few people are trapped but safe. They aren't close to any of the dangerous chemicals that they have there. There are teams right now trying to secure the fire cause by the explosion and save the trapped people. If the fire expands anymore it could set of a chain of explosions."  
  
Looking down at his desk, deciding on what to do, "John, keep a watch on how things progress on. If things start to get out of hand let me know A.S.A.P."  
  
"F.A.B. Father!" and then the screen turned off and back with John's picture of him in his uniform.  
  
"Is there anything wrong Jeff?" Asking politely as Penelope was walking back in from the pool.  
  
"There is nothing which they can't handle for now. If things get anymore dangerous at the research station and then I would send the boys out. Brains are you familiar with the research station out in New Mexico and what would be the situation if things got out of hand there?" In the mean time, Brains coming in from the villa to the lounge.  
  
"W-e-ll Mr. Tracy, I d--o know of that researrrrrch station. It happ-ens to be one of the top ones in th--e world. They have been working o--n many inventions there. Such as one of my very old friends at the station w-a-as working on the cure and vac--ations for HIV (AIDS) the last time I haaave talked. With the ex-plosions happing there right now is small and harmless if able to be contained with--out it spreading. But since they do deal with danger-ous and rare chemicals there could cause a lot more expl-osions if not contained and create a crater.  
  
"How big would it be if things did get out of hand?" Virgil came in and was now listening in to what Jeff & Brains conservation.  
  
"Hyper--thercia--lly..the explosion at best could be known big--ger than the Gr--and Canyon."  
  
"That sounds like it would make a new tourist attraction to see!"  
  
Virgil turn around immediately, "Alan that's not the cause is to not to create another tourist attraction. I am most certain that I don't want to be caught when the research station goes up like an atomic explosion."  
  
"But at least they do have control of the situation for now. We can allow them to take care of it right now and no one is in any danger at the moment so there is no need to call send out International Rescue. So just relax Virgil. John would let us know soon as possible if anything has got out of hand. Okay son? How is your painting coming along?"  
  
"Okay Dad. It's coming along quite well. I am only having difficulty getting the right colors since it seems like it has so many colors to capture. The ancient Egyptians believed the seeds of the Nutmeg Flower had magical healing properties. While the current scientists can't vouch for that, the flowering plant does have its modern charms. An annual, it has feathery foliage and grows about 18 inches tall, producing 1 1/2-inch wide, fringed, double, white or blue blossoms, followed by unusual seed pods (good for dry arrangements). The seeds are black and velvety-often called "Four Spice"-and have been used for centuries to flavor curries, breads and cakes. Little known in the States, the plant is more popular in Europe and virtually effortless to grow, prospering in full sun. This winner is not particularly rare, just more unheard of in the United States. There are so many things for me to consider when I paint the flower; I have to consider all of the various things that go along with the flower. I am not just painting the flower I am painting its life."  
  
"Well it looks like its going to be a great piece of art work, son."  
  
"Alan, why don't you go down to the kitchen to help Grandma for dinner? Scott should be returning home soon. Also stay out of the desert. She made that for Scott since it was his favorite."  
  
"I know that Dad. Grandma would have my skin if I even come close to it with a 10 foot pole. It seems like she has a radar detector when it comes to it." Jeff laughed because he knew it too well. "Plus you think Grandma is bad about it, I know a particular person who would have my head for it!" Alan was joking around of course. He left the room and when down to the kitchen. As he walked away and got closer to the kitchen he got a big whiff of all the combination of foods into one. Immediately afterwards his stomach started to growl. Grandma cooking always had this effect on him. Even if he just got done eating, which could feed an army for a year, some how in some way, just that pure smell of grandmas cooking makes him hungry again. It affected everyone in the house as if it was a pelage. It was like she had a stomach pump on order or something.  
  
Jeff sat back in his chair and opened his newspaper and lit a cigar, while everyone else went back to what they were doing until dinner time. Trying not to worry about what could happen if he didn't assist with their problem.  
  
A few hours later, Scott came home just in time for dinner, flying in with one of their private jet planes.  
  
Scott entered the Kitchen.  
  
"Man! Grandma! You have out done yourself. I could start smelling your food ten miles way from home." He leaned over kissing her on her cheek.  
  
"Are your hungry Scott?"  
  
"Very"  
  
His eyes grew larger than his stomach as he watch grandma bring in all the plates from kitchen, seeing the corn on the cob, the huge dish of mash potatoes with gravy on the side, grandma's famous cornbread which melts in your mouth, everyone had a side plate of salad with Karyno's own secret recipe dressing. Choices of pinto beans, barbeque beans, lime beans, and don't forget the green beans. Then there were pork chops (fried and grilled) and country fried chicken, and marinated steaks! Then he couldn't help himself as he saw it, he was over come with joy, which is known as his favorite dish of all. If he had a choice between having every type of food possible and his grandma apple pie he would pick the apple pie. Scott watched Grandma leave the room to come back with more.  
  
Knowing that time was limited before he got caught, he quickly picked up the knife and headed for the pie with no mercy. He could not resist the craving to have just a bite of the pie. Just as right before the knife interested into the pie, "SCOTT TRACY!!! Put that Knife down this instant!" She went over and slapped his hand. "Not before dinner, try that again and none for you tonight! I'll make all of your brothers eat the pie all the way down until the last crumb was gone right front of you in order for you to learn." He couldn't help but smiling this hole entire time since he's been through this so many times before. Even though his smile was so melting to where it would melt a gallon of ice-cream it if was in front of him.  
  
Hearing the clatter from the kitchen, "I take it that Scott is home now." Jeff couldn't resist from smiling. "I can hear Grandma going after him being caught red-handed, so dinner time is not so far. Gordon, go gather up everyone up and tell them that dinner will be way in 5 minutes."  
  
"No problem Dad!"  
  
Jeff turned around to the wall of his sons' picture on it. He was thinking about his middle son, John who is due to be coming home after being up in space for 2 months. It was nice of him to take Alan's time up there for him since he was badly hurt after an accident nearly killed him. Jeff may not appear it but he missed all of his sons when they were gone. Since the past few years since International Rescue has been formed, they have never been tighter then what the have been before. He had only two more weeks to go. Which to him seemed like forever, but; this way Alan would be done with physical therapy and all better and would be able to man Thunderbird 5 again. Scott offered to relieve him when his time came for him to come back to earth but insisted that he stay on the ground since he was a better asset to International Rescue. Something was telling John that he needed to allow Scott to stay. Boy was he right! In the past two months since then they have completed 23 rescues which was a lot for one time. But more than 1/3 of that number was no thanks due to the hood's workings.  
  
"Base to Thunderbird 5"  
  
"Base to Thunderbird 5"  
  
"Hi Father!"  
  
"I am just checking in to see how everything was going out in New Mexico and to see if everything was okay with you."  
  
"Well the crews out in New Mexico are still trying to put out the fires but right now it's contained which is good. They seem to be handing it very well. They got the people who were trapped out. I am doing great but I can't wait to get back there. I miss everyone. I miss my own bed, including the smell of the fresh air. You can say that I have a case of homesickness. I can still hang out for two more weeks. But no delay's I am coming home."  
  
Jeff laughed and understood what he was going through since he was once an astronaut himself. "Well son, we miss you to and can't wait to get you back here. Keep me posted on the New Mexico problem and if anything happens let me know."  
  
"Yeah, we are getting tired of Alan! Need to have some peace and quite around here." Scott made the comment as he walked into the room hearing Jeff talking to John. Just as he made that comment Alan snarled and looked at Scott. Scott returned the smile back. John smiled with him and then said "F.A.B. Father."  
  
They both left the lounge and into the dinning room. Where everyone could sit, Jeff at one end of the table while Mrs. Tracy at the other end. Kryano and Tin-Tin sat right next to each other. Who was followed by Brains who was right next to Gordon. Then on the other side of the table there was Alan facing Tin-Tin, Virg, and Scott.  
  
As soon as Scott sat down he brings his hands together and rubs them, "Okay bring on the pie!"  
  
Grandma was quick in reacting to his comment, "No! I told you after! Why don't you start off with a nice big juicy steak?"  
  
Scott didn't disagree he was hungry. Everyone was just dug in. Alan grabbed the biscuits and put it in his mouth acting as if it was a matter of life or death. While he went after the cornbread before it was all gone knowing it was going to be a hot item. Gordon ignoring his brother and went over his arm and went to grab himself a serving of the mash potatoes. Scott grabs his fork and stab at the helpless looking steak. While Virgil glares over is pray trying to decide what he wants first, the chicken or the pork but then again that steak looks good. This procedure continued on for the next few moments as the vultures got everything they wanted on their plate.  
  
"How was your trip, Scott?" Gordon asked starting the topic for dinner.  
  
"It was good to get away for a while. But I couldn't live without grandma. But each and every one of you could have been easily replaced while I was gone."  
  
"Yeah right!" Virgil commented.  
  
Then the buzz came on. Jeff turned on the tele com. It was John! As soon as Scott and Virgil saw John, they knew this wasn't going to be good. Knowing that it wasn't good news, they looked at each other and then they scramble like machines trying to stuff themselves before they leave. To Scott and Virgil it seems like his brother tries to get back at them for all those time they have teased him for being away from home, least of all place in space.  
  
"Go ahead John!"  
  
"Father there has been more of a development in New Mexico. The containment field that the team sat up is failing. The flames are getting out of control for them to handle. They have asked International Rescue to assist them.  
  
"Okay John! Go ahead and tell them what we will be there soon!"  
  
"Sorry to say this but I think you two figured it out! But you got to go"  
  
Scott and Virgil kept at full speed trying to eat the food quickly as possible. Scott stood up leaning over at the same time with his drink swallowing it all with one sip. Then he grabs the rest of his steak with fingers and left for Thunderbird 1 eating his steak on the way. He thought to him self "It might be hours before I get back and I am not going to leaving on an empty stomach." Virgil was still eating, just waiting for the order to go.  
  
"We are also going to need Thunderbird 2 and I want Alan and Gordon to go with you." Both Alan and Gordon looked at their father the same time in like a what? Who me? "Yes both. If things get out of hand and we need to take care of the injured. Which means you will need more man power. Alan your back up to full speed but not quite yet and Gordon will be there if you need him." Alan tried to put his two senses in but was shut up quickly. "You can always have too many men than not enough. Now go! We are going to need pod 2. Grandma will store the food it will be here when you get back." Both of them got up, Gordon grab a country fried chicken while Alan was storing cornbread in his pockets while mopping on his way. Virgil got up taking his last bite of mash potatoes and head off to Thunderbird 2.  
  
By that time Scott has gotten to his entrance in the lounge and he stuck his steak between his two teeth and grabbed on to the two lanterns and off behind the wall he went. While on the way to Thunderbird 1 ramp he finished up his steak and was now entering into Thunderbird 1. He sat down and John was giving him the coordinates to the site. Scott had entered the coordinates into the computer on board and changed into his uniform then rested in his seat. Snapped on his safety belt and put both of his hands on the chair controls to start it off. But there was something wrong. Scott tried again. "What the Hell?" He waited to sound the glorious sound of her engines, but nothing happened. Trying again to start her up again, Scott starting to get frantic and then when back through his startup steps but nothing. Asking himself, "What did I miss?"  
  
"SHIT!"  
  
Thunderbird 1 didn't want to start!!! Brains came on the communications link, "Sc--ott don't moooove don't even start i-t up! You have a ra--- diation leak from one of your eng---ines!"  
  
"What!!" 


	3. Problems Plague the Night

· Hey Guys! Sorry for the long wait…I ran into a problem…which I am taking care of right now….I made one really long chapter so I am dividing it up…if u read my chapter 3 the rescue…its not that much different it just has more details to it….and I add a few more things and I approve of it more. Feel free to make any review…good or bad. I accept all reviews it only helps me to be a better writer. I don't take it to the heart I only put it in my stories. Now Enjoy.

^*************^

"What?"

Scott paused as he looked all over his controls. Making sure that it wasn't his fault he double checked everything. He looked over at the attitude controls, air intake controls, thruster controls, even at the time clock to make sure that was right. He thought to himself _what happened_?  

"Dam It! What do you mean that I can't start her up and what's this about a radiation leak?"

"What I mean is, er don't move at all Scottt!"

"Well can I assist with the repairs?"

"I am not sure that would be a great idea Scott, ev- even thought I would ah, appreciate it. Uh, anything can set off a spark such as opening Thunder-bird 1's doors could, ah, set it off. We don't want to take a chance of, ummmm, blowing up the bay not to mention the whole entire Tracy I--sland. 

Sitting behind his thick black marble desk now, Jeff heard about Thunderbird 1's situation and broke in to make a comment.  "We don't want to take that risk. I am about to tell Virgil to stop with Thunderbird 2 to come into Thunderbird 1's bay and help out. Sooner we can get this done the sooner you can get to the scene, son. Just be careful while you're in there. We don't want to lose you while you're at home. Do you understand? "

Scott hearing the roar of his stomach as he knew he was stuck and dinner was on the table and yet being helpless he felt frustrated. But he let out a sigh and then reached over to the com link to open the channel once again. "Yes Father I do understand. But if you need anything inside her just let me know. F.A.B."

Jeff paused as he thought how Scott felt. He understood more than anyone, just as he did with is late wife Lucille. Not being able to help is the worst felling to have. He looks at Virgil picture wondering if he should help or go head to the scene. 

"Base to Thunderbird 2."

"Base to Thunderbird 2" 

Jeff sat behind his desk tapping his hand against the cold surface. Away felling helpless too along with his son but he knew he had to stop Virgil from getting way from the island to help.

"What's happened father?"   

Problems Plague the Night 

(Chapter 3)

A thick white cloud of despair had caved in. Everything was gone.....the life of luxury anyway possible, having vast amounts of money to spend at my fingertips, my home, my family, my friends, my life of research and discoveries was ALL gone. It feels like I am in a swirl of nothingness like falling down from heaven to hell in a timeless matter, as if this hell wasn't going to end. Everything was gone! An image had come, as if someone was creeping up from behind. I turn around to see someone there with a gun coming towards me. Trying to recognize the plain soulless face which was coming towards me, I couldn't recognize it. I asked "_What I did to deserve this." Then Bang as the gun went off!  I could only see the bullet in slow motion. As it got closer and closer to me it seemed to get smaller and smaller until partials were released surrounding me and then disappearing. I look up at the image in a questionable way trying to figure a reason for what just happened. But as sudden as image had appeared it quickly faded way. For second I thought I was shot! But then something happened to me. I felt nothing but contentment as I looked up in the big bold sky from where I came from. Then I felt a soft warm breeze against my check as my hair flickered in the direction of the breeze was heading, at the exact same time hearing the raffling of leaves on the palm trees behind me. While still looking at the big bold sky, the only thing I could do was waiting for the never ending sunset to go drift way. The sky was beautiful with rays of reds, yellows, oranges and which fades in with dark blue. As I stared up at the sky along with the radiant moon, all I could see was the most beautiful five stars I have even seen before. Then the darkness started to settle in. The sky turned to a deep blue then to black to where not even the brightest star in the sky glistened. Then I start to feel a cold damp mist all over my body creating this felling that I am floating. Then all of a sudden I am dropped and land on a soft surface with my eyes closed. _

She opened her eyes wide open. She stared what was in front of her. She couldn't make heads or tails of what she was looking at. Then she thought to herself, _who am I, where am I? She turned her head to the right realizing there was a clock and it was only 2:38 a.m. She turned her again to go back to staring at what she was staring before. Then fog started to lift away and then she realized that she was staring at her ceiling from her bed. She sat up in her bed from her repeating nightly dream which has been occurring since she can remember, covered with sweat all over her body. Realizing the mist from her dream was only from her sweat. Her clothes were drenched.  She quickly fell back on her bed landing on her pillows. She knew who she was and where she was once the fuzz lifted. Then she let out a full body stretch in bed making her arms and feet pop. Then she pulled off her heavy comforter and she stood up. She slipped on her white slippers which matched her white tank top and her tight box cut underwear, she walked over to her double French doors. Her French doors where open with the mid night breeze coming in from the ocean along with the radiant glow from the moon. The glow of the moon made her thin white silk curtains, which where hanging in her doors, looked a light tint of blue. They were flapping in the doors along with the breeze. She leaned against the door fame and crossed her arms. She just stared out at the ocean. She loved the ocean._

Meanwhile sitting down at the porch and enjoying the nice warm breeze coming in, he poured himself a glass of scotch to relax before going to bed. He turned his head and noticing that his employer and dear friend was standing in her door way to her room. Thinking that he was going to need another drink, he poured another glass of scotch only this time with ice then he started to walk towards her from the porch.  He looked at her and saw that she was concentrating hard.

He handed her the other glass of scotch with ice. "Here it looks like you need this." She unfolded her hand and accepted the offer and sipped it. She turned her head towards him and said "Thanks I need that." While giving a slight smile towards her assistant for the offer before she turned her head back towards the ocean to get back to her thoughts.

"It looks like you're in a pretty deep thought again. Same dream again eh?"

She just stared out to the ocean. 

Sighing, "Yeap."

Things went quite again. She listened to the waves hit against the rocks down below. Hearing the clashing of waves could never get tiresome to her.

He leaned against the other side of the door fame facing her and then turned out to watch the glorious view of the ocean with the midnight glare against the rocks.

Taking a breath, "It's ironic that I've been having the same dream since I was little. I can't even remember how old I was. It's even funnier that I've seen the best psychologists in the world and yet all of them say that it will go way with time once I find what I need to find and let it go." 

She paused letting out a sigh. 

"I personally think that this has something more to do with than just a simple dream. The breeze against my check felt like a real hand I felt, it seemed so real even if I can ask millions of people to put their hand against my cheek and not yet have the same effect! And what is about those five stars in the sky that's so interesting?" 

She looked at him with a puzzled look. Then she put back on her serious thinking face. She looked down at her glass of scotch. She turned her glass on its side, allowing the ice to fall against its side making a clink. She just stared at it. Then all at once she lifted her glass up and swallowed it all down, all that was remaining was the ice. She stopped leaning against the door. Then turning around, she put her glass down on the table next to her. She walked away from her room out to the porch. She put her two hands against the railing and leaned on it, which was for safety for no one to fall into the ocean. 

Again staring out at the ocean with a serious thought which plagued deep with in her mind, 

"Its funny you know." 

She paused again, then gripping the railing until her knuckles where white.

"I am one of the world's greatest scientists who have vast amounts of money, several labs along with great assistants, a great house to live in, friends, a distant family who we barely like but yet there's something on my mind I can't even solve. Even I being a brainac can't even solve this! I feel an empty void in my life as if I am missing out on something or someone."

Her assistant walked up to her. He stood right next to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder giving the reinsurance which she needed. "Not all of us can even figure out some of the greatest mysteries of mankind. Maybe this might be one of those. Let time to allow its course thus light might appear at the end of the tunnel."

She turned to him and giving him a big smile for what he said. She found it comforting. "Thanks Chris! I need that."

While she spoke another one of other assistants walked up to her in a steady paste. Hearing the foot steps getting louder and louder, she turned her head from where she was and looked directly at him.

He just stopped a foot away from her in his long white laboratory coat. Without even excusing himself for the interruption he started. "You just got a call from the research station in New Mexico. There has been an explosion. At first they were able to contain the fire caused but the explosion but now it's getting out of control. International Rescue has been called in. The only problem is that you are one of the top scientist and you know that lay out of that more than anyone there could. They need you to arrive there A.S.A.P to help them out."             

After hearing the report of the research station after, she pushed herself off the railing and quickly turned around and started to walk across the patio to the living room. She entered though the French doors into the living room area. She was followed by her two research assistants, as soon as she entered she started making a _slap slap_ noise with her feet was they were on marble titles with her sleepers. Then her feet went quite as they reached the rug in middle of the floor. She walked though the living room and went down 5 steps leading into the kitchen. As she entered the kitchen she walked closer to a solid oak door; she opened it which was followed with another long series of stairs. Usually in a normal house plan this would be the entrance to the basement. But instead this was the entrance to her one of series of three labs. She walked down the stairs into lab number 1 which contained non toxic chemicals and experiments. She walked across the lab until she reached a set of stainless steel doors. "Ping" "Ping" as the evaluator doors open as soon as she was with in reach of them. Inside the evaluator it was all glass. She pushed number 3 making that she wished to go down to lab number 3. 

Her research assistant, James, who told her about the incident put his hands inside is laboratory coat and spoke up. "I woke up Brian before I came to get you. He is waiting for you down in L3 (laboratory 3) with a change of clothes that you will need."

Since she has tons of experiments in her laboratories she wouldn't be able to handle of them by herself. She searched for the best assistants who would be able to help her. She didn't want the smartest since they would always hold some sort of hostility towards her. This way she could teach them to reach out beyond their limits. She looked for someone who wouldn't be attracted to her but to only concentrate on their work. Three years ago she only had to have one to help her out but now there are three who were willing to live with her and to assist whenever they were needed. They had no restrictions on when to work. Sometimes they worked until the first crack of light peeked thought the skyline. They became more to her than just assistants they have become more to her as well known friends.  

She turned her head towards James her assistant and smiled a thanks. 

"Don't mention it. It's just another part of my job."

As the elevator when down some more they came upon laboratory 2 which contain dangerous toxic chemicals and long term experiments. Laboratory 3 was one unique lab which most of her successful experiment has come from. Laboratory 3 was an underwater lab while on top contained metal meshing to where it was one of her hangars. There contained her submarine, helicopter, water jet skies, and her new proud experiment the PRMI2. Without her three assistants running these labs would be next to impossible to run. 

She saw Brian letting out a tried some yawn as he stood standing right next to her the PRMI2 holding a black suite with black boots and of course who can forget the socks which were neatly folded. She walked over and nicely picked it up and all she need to was smile a thanks. She opened the control panel next the door. She punched in her security code for the door to open. She could hear the air jets release the hydro locks as the door opened. Then she went off into the PRMI2. 

All of her assistants yelled out to her "Come back safe now."

"I will and I always do! Now don't stay up too late Chris and Brian. James before I forget anything happens in the lab while I am away let me know."

The door closed behind her as she was on her way up to the pilot seat.

Little to know this was going to be her last night of everything being normal, the last night of insanity. Her world is about to become upside down. 


	4. What Appears on the Cover may Not Seem W...

Ø Was originally part of chapter 3 but now is my new chapter 4, its shorter hope you enjoy. Feel free to make any review…good or bad. I accept all reviews it only helps me to be a better writer. I don't take it to the heart I only put it in my stories. Now Enjoy.

**_What Appears on the Cover may Not Seem What It Is_**

**_Chapter 4_**

**__**

Virgil in the big gigantic green bird was hovering over pod 2 as he went through the start up procedures. Alan and Gordon where right behind Virgil as they just got done changing into their uniforms, they sat down and buckled themselves in. Virgil flipped a few more switches to make sure all the hatches where sealed up. He waited until the computer gave him the okay that pod 2 was done from being lifted up and was secure for him to proceed towards the bay doors.

Jeff keyed in just right about he was going to hit the forward trust switch. 

"Thunderbird 2 from Base"

"Thunderbird 2 from Base"

"Virgil here, what can I do for you father?"

"Virgil, stop what you are doing! I need you to go assist Brains in getting Thunderbird 1 to start. There is a radiation leak so take your radiation suite with you."

"Okay Father, F.A.B!"

Virgil flipped a few switches to stop Thunderbird 2 leaving on her own without him, plus he didn't want her to run into the rock cliff without getting off the ground. He went to unbuckle himself from his seat and turn around looking at his brother's wondering what is wrong with Thunderbird 1. He got up and went for the exit hatch to get out of Thunderbird 2.

Gordon patted towards his brother Alan on the shoulder to get his attention. Alan looked over his left shoulder towards Gordon. "Hey look at who has to give Thunderbird 1 a jumpstart!" Gordon showed off his gorgeous smile off while his other brother followed not far behind him. Then let out a huge laugh which couldn't be resisted due to an old memory. 

When they were little they used to compete with each other in go carts when they lived back in Kansas. Well once when Gordon and Alan where at it full blown imitating truck wars with crashing their go carts into the others. Well the battery died in one and Alan was upset because he couldn't play no more. So Virgil being a bigger brother thought he could jumpstart it for Alan. Alan and Gordon being 5 and7 were curious at what their older brother was doing. Virgil brought over the other bumper car closer to the one that need a jump. He went to go get a pair of jumper cables from Jeff's car.  Seeing his Dad do it before seem like no problem to him doing it. He hooked up the two ends to the one battery and then with the other. Not realizing what activity was taking place before Alan went to find his older brother, there was gasoline leaking underneath the battery. He told Alan and Gordon to stand back. They went over towards the porch and stood their in an aww. As soon as Virgil flipped the power switches on the working go cart, BOOM!!  As the go cart in front of him went in one big bomb fire and then they heard all the windows in the house being broken. Alan and Gordon where forced down to the ground from the explosion and got up and ran towards Virgil yelling at the top of their lungs "Do it again! Do it again! Then as hard as he could hear against Alan and Gordon he could here his father and his grandmother coming after him. Thus everyone was very weary of him when he had to give anything a jumpstart.

Virgil walked towards his two brothers and as he walked in-between their two seats he rubbed both of their head for that comment. 

"Hey at least I know what I am doing this time around. I learned my lesson a long time ago. Make sure that we have everything ready on board and in the pod for immediate take off. 

He walked over to the hatch and pulled the release lever on the side to decompress the door. He heard a hiss was the doors went to equalize air pursue. He hurriedly walked over to Thunderbird 1 and he saw brains already at work on the engine. He stood at the base of thunderbird one. He looked up at the big beautiful sliver machine while his eyes just gaze the letters of Thunderbird 1 while in the stainless steel's reflection he could see his himself holding the suite. Realizing that he had to put on the suite and without going any further Virgil put on his suite and climbed up the ladder to where Brains was working. Apparently a hose line that goes in-between the atomic reactor and the engines have got lose and were hanging around. Quickly they put it back together with a new hose and they screwed it on tightly.

"Braains tooo Scoottt"

"Braains tooo Scoottt"

"Come in Brains. What is wrong?"

"Aw, What happened was a hose came lose causing the leak. Eh, I and Virgil replaced the, the hose and now you should be ah, good to start up now."

"Are you sure now with Virgil helping you out!" He couldn't resist the temptation to mock his brother from years ago. 

Virgil's face turned angry as he looked towards Brains. He was tired of bring picked on for something that happened years ago which shouldn't have reflected on this moment. He was holding a wrench in his hand as he walked over towards the tool box that was already open. He dropped the wrench with out taking care dropping it on top the pile of tools making a load clink. He turned towards Brains again only this turn with a little bit with a happier look.  "Hey guess who's standing right here too! I heard that! I am not death you know. Hey you're the one who need help now!" as he added on. 

While flipping through a few switches, "Thanks Virgil, I owe you one! Well here I'll give it a start. Go back to Thunderbird 2 as I will need you." Then Scott put his on hand on the controls and closed his fits to give a tight trust. Then breathing a sigh, "Ah, that's the sound I know all to well." Thunderbird 1 engine fired up purring as if nothing has happened before. Then Scott have another forceful thrust on his controls give the push that she need to get her off the ground, going into the air like an unstoppable arrow, with Thunderbird 2 not so far away.

As soon as he go cleared from Tracy Island, John start to fill in Scott to his destination.

"Thunderbird 5 to Thunderbird 1"

"Thunderbird 5 to Thunderbird 1"

"Go ahead John reading you load and clear."

"Okay you are going to need to head towards Lat 350 Long 253 Santa Fe, New Mexico there they are bring in a scientist who will be able to help out with the rescue who knows the plans of the station better than anyone else."

"Okay John setting course to Santa Fe, New Mexico. ETA is 45 minutes."

Her new experiment which was a proud work of hers and which tested all the methods of science and engineering combined, it was her greatest achievement to her knowledge. The PRMI2 was a ship like no other kind. It was a first of its class. It contained the capability to become an air plane to a car or even a submarine or even better a space ship. It knew as a car in one. With sub-morphing metallic metal which was able for this process to happen. 

She buckled herself in as she flipped a few switches to turn on the lights inside the compartment. Her computer on board came online too and started the engines. Her holographic keyboard appeared in front of her waiting for instructions for her next move. She entered that she wished to fly there to Santa Fe, New Mexico.

The metallic sphere morphed into a rain drop looking object. The roof above her opened up looking into the dusk sky. Her computer sounded in saying that all systems were go. The holographic screen before her popped up with a green looking button to go. She pushed it allowing the ship to fire it engines and leap into the dusky sky. 

She headed on her way to the accident. She went to contact the officer at the scene to tell them that she was on her way and her ETA was 30 minutes. She brought up the blue prints of the research station to give them a trough review since she hasn't been there in almost 6 months. 

She started to arrive that the research station she gasped as the horrible sight became apparent. There was a big huge crater in the ground where you can see different sorts of experiments going on. 

Her faced dropped then feet down to the ground. "Oh my god, it's lucky that no one was hurt from that explosion. Quite a few people could have easily got seriously injured from that. Now where is a good spot to go park this thing? It looks like International Rescue isn't here yet," as she thought her thoughts out loud.

She entered the sequence code into the computer to make it land easily. The landing gear opened up underneath as she glided in from high above. She opened the hatch and saw that one of the officers from the containment team has running towards her. She punched in the code to make the hatch shut as soon as she got out from the bay. She jumped down and landing on the gravel surface. Making a big thump, she stood up in her slick skin tight outfit with her high heel boots. She turned around to look at the sky line. The sun was beginning to rise in the distance. The air was brisk with spring air. She turned her head and started to walk towards the officer.

"Man I am sure glad to see you. It's been a very long night." As the officer sighed relief.

"What happened here? It looks like a tornado came though here and tore this place apart." As she saw bits of metal here and there scattered about the ground. Nothing of the pieces on the ground was recognizable.

They start walking towards the huge gapping hole in the ground. While they talked trying to figure out what happened. 

"Apparently one of the experiments got out of hand causing a huge explosion," as he pointed out.

They walked out on a metal beam which was well secured she looked down below to see what was going on. She could feel the heat rising from below from the fires. Everything below looked like it was well gone. It look like that it has been scorched down to the bone. It's surprising to even recognize anything. 

She started to hear a humming in the distance. She looked up at the rising run and she saw something. She couldn't recognize anything at first beyond something metal. Then the noise started to get louder and louder until the sound of the humming was the sound of engines running. Still looking up she started to recognize it. It was Thunderbird 1 appearing on the scene. She just stared up at the big sliver ship in awe. The ship was so clean to where she could even sees her reflection from the ship as she was gazing up. A shadow cast over her as Thunderbird 1 past over her head then as it passed the light shinned into her eyes causing her to winch from the sudden burst of light. As the ship past over head she noticed that it had a bright color read tip on it which it quickly went into silver. Then as it past the words Thunderbird 1 appeared.

Meanwhile bad in Thunderbird 1, Scott was coming in as he eyed the creator in the ground. The he was surveying the air to where it would be the most likely place to land Thunderbird 1. 

"Thunderbird 1 to Base."

"Thunderbird 1 to Base."

"Base here, come in Scott"

"I am approaching danger zone now. Man it looks pretty bad down there. What is Virgil's ETA we are going to need pod 2?"

"I don't know. Hang on a sec allow me to contact Thunderbird 2."

"F.A.B"

"Base to Thunderbird 2"

"Base to Thunderbird 2"

"Thunderbird 2 here receiving your load and clear."

"Thunderbird 1 wishes to know your ETA from the danger zone."

"I will be reaching the danger zone in 2.2 minutes," As he flipped a few switches to slow done his speed."

Brains broke in, "Hey Virgil, how much of the, er fire retardant did your bring with you?"

Alan jumped up in a surprise as he knew that answer and he broke in, "We brought 2 tons of it with us to use. I think we got more than enough to cover the fire."

Jeff answered as he was in command in everything and things were running smoothly. "Okay Scott is waiting for you to get on the scene now son. Hurry up!"

"F.A.B Father" as he gripped the controls a little bit harder since he was tired of everyone telling him to hurry up. He couldn't help it. It was a natural reaction to occur. 

As soon as Scott was ready for landing he flipped a few switches causing his wings to be unleashed which made vertical landings possible. Scott landed Thunderbird 1 he immediately unbuckled himself out of his seat and then went towards the back to grab mobile control, but on the way, he stopped on his way to release the hatch door so he can get the stuff out while having his hands full. 

While Thunderbird 1 landed she quickly turned around and walked towards Thunderbird 1. She stopped as soon she reached Thunderbird 1 and noticed that the hatch door was opening up. 

A strange breeze swept by the distracting her attention of her eyes to go up and eye the long sleek sliver wing. Then another gust of wind this time it wasn't cold with the spring up but it was warm, which was very unusual for this time of the year. Just as she reached the end of glazing Thunderbird 1's wing she noticed something in the sky. Her face dropped. There was a star in the sky which looked so much like one from her dream that she has seen so many times. She walked towards the end of the wing and just stared at the sky. Then she whispered _"What the hell?"_

Holding a few cases which contained parts of mobile control, Scott started to walk out of Thunderbird 1 and down the ramp. Something caught his eye. He saw a blonde which was staring at the sky. He just stared at her as he walked down the ramp, checking out all of her from head to toe. He was impressed. He thought _what could be so interesting for her to keep looking up at the sky?_ He looked up to see if that was Virgil coming in since he was due at any moment. No it wasn't. He wanted to know what she was looking at. Then he noticed how beautiful she was just standing there. With long slightly curled strawberry hair and her black out fit only make her stand out even more. He walked down the ramp and then stopped right next to her. 

He turned his head towards her and did one of is charming smiles which could melt the coldest soul. "Hi there! What are you looking at?" As he looked up in the same direction she was looking and then back down at her.

She jumped back not knowing who was standing right next her to and looked up at the handsome dark haired, 6'4 stranger who was standing there. "Oh I am sorry. Can I help you out with those? I am the scientist who the sent here to help you guys out."

Scott was a bit socked as he wasn't expecting a female for a scientist. This was due to that he was always around Brains well made him think that the scientist was a male. "You're the scientist?" he asked in a puzzled thought.

"Yes I am and I know this area better than most people here." While taking a firm stance towards his question with a hint of stereotyping in his voice and she folded her arms together while she looked at him. 

"Oh I am sorry, I was expecting someone else. I'll take you up on your offer on helping me get these to over to that flat clearing over there," As he offered a case of the equipment.

She unfolded her arms and expected the apology. She grabs the case that he offered her, "Hey I can grab another case if you need to go and get some more of them."

He couldn't help smiling at her. He didn't know why he kept smiling at her. It was just natural. "Are you sure that you will be able to handle it?" 

"Sure I am not made of glass, I don't break that easily," as she gestured her hand out towards him and she winked and smiled back at him.

He handed her the other two cases which he carried. 

"Where do you want these?" She looked around trying to find a spot to place the cases.

He pointed out towards the hills on the other side of research station. "There, do you see that flat spot over there? I want to set Mobile Control up there?"

She started to walk over to the flat spot on the ground and she looked up to see if that star was still there only this time there wasn't only one there was two. She thought _what the hell was going on here. _Then in the back ground she heard engines again. She turned around to notice that a big green ship was heading towards Thunderbird 1.  She just kept walking to the flat spot on the ground. She dropped the cases down gently making sure not to break anything which was in the cases.

Thunderbird 2 was coming in for a landing near Thunderbird 1. Alan and Gordon both hopped out of Thunderbird 2 as soon it touched ground. They started heading for Thunderbird 1 to go help with mobile control. Virgil stayed inside making sure everything was okay to go for when she need to take off again. 

"Hey Scott, need any help with mobile control?" Alan asked as soon as he walked up Thunderbird 1. 

"Most of it is already out and over there. If you can grab these two and put it with the others that would help me out while I will grab the big piece," He started going into his leadership role which his brothers were comfortable with and give directions.

"Gordon, why don't you go over to the hole in the ground and check out what's going on and what we are going to need."

"F.A.B Scott!"

Gordon turned around and walked out of Thunderbird 1 and down the ramp towards the hole in the ground. Scott and Alan walked out towards the spot to set up mobile control. 

"Wow who is that over there?" with a surprised reaction on his face. 

"I know I was as surprise as you are when I saw her. Apparently she's the scientist that they sent who knows the lay out of this place, she's differently pretty."

"What she's the scientist, she can't be. Gee, usually they are pent up in their labs and have no time for looks. Wow." He couldn't help but keep his jaw open.

They walked over to the spot where mobile control was going to be set up. She was standing there holding a palm pilot in her hands. She was looking over the plan to the layout of the research station when she heard Scott and Alan walked up. She looked up and saw that another one of his members were with him. 

She dropped the palm pilot down to her side and held out her hand towards the fair blonde who was standing there carrying two cases. "Hi there!"

Alan settled the cases of equipment down and grabbed her hand and shook it. "Hi there, so you're the scientist who's going to be helping us out eh?"

"Oh yeah I almost forgot!" she said hurriedly as he turned her head toward the tall dark handsome man (Scott). "Here are the plans to the whole research station. This will help you guys out a lot." She picked up the palm pilot and handed it towards Scott. Scott accepted it and started looking over it.

Gordon was standing on the same beam where she was standing before. He kneeled down on one knee and looked down observing the situation. He could feel the heat from the fires. He looked around to see where the fires where at now. He could see the slight glow to the right. He thought to himself that would be the best place to bring in the mole and release the fire retardant. He also observed the pattern which the fire was going and the destruction it left behind. He tuned out what was going around him and concentrated on what was below. He heard something. Something was faint. It was coming from where the glow which happened to be where the fire was performing its dance with the devil. He listened harder to what he heard. It wasn't there. He waited a few minutes. He heard it again. 

"Help me! Hell *cough* *cough* p! Someone please help me!"


	5. Finding a Needle in a Hay Stack

Ø Was originally part of chapter 3 but now is my new chapter 5, its shorter hope you enjoy. Feel free to make any review…good or bad. I accept all reviews it only helps me to be a better writer. I don't take it to the heart I only put it in my stories to make them better. Now Enjoy.

**_Finding the Needle in the Hay Stack_**

**_Chapter 5_**

Gordon stood straight up! There was no problem making out that someone is down there. Hey quickly turned around to see where Scott was. He quickly held up his left arm up to his face and pinched his watch and yelled in to it.

"Gordon to Scott!"

"Gordon to Scott!"

Gordon's face appeared on Scott's watch. Scott looked at it; he noticed that something was wrong. Gordon's face was serious. 

Taking that note into mind, "What's going on Gordo?"

Gordon paused before responding to Scott. He heard it again. The desperate cry for help, his heart went into two pieces. He could feel for that person who was in need of their help yet his other half wanted to get in to action as if it was yesterday.

A frog entered Gordon's voice. He had to clear it out. "Scott! Someone is down their. I could hear their cry for our help!"  
"Oh my god!" as Scott crushed under is breath.

"Can you tell them that help is on they way?" meanwhile Scott's brain was beginning to spin its wheels trying to think what to do. 

"Virgil to Scott."

"Virgil to Scott."

Virgil heard the call as he was coming up right behind Scott since he was done with his pre and post lunch procedures. He reached out and tapped Scott on his shoulder making him jump a bit. "Yeah I am here. So where do we put the mole in?" Not know about the new problem which as raised alarm for.

"Plans have changed Virgil. Gordon has found someone who down there just about where the fire is. We need to get that person out before the fire consumes the area."

Meanwhile Gordon turned back around and got on his knees while looking down. He yelled out "This is International Rescue. We are trying to get you out. Help is on the way. Can you here me?"

Gordon listened for neither a reply none came nor a call for help. He feared the worst. Gordon immediately held his watch back up to his face. 

Gordon's appeared again on Scott's and Virgil's watch this time. "Scott I am not getting a response."

"Okay Gordon what I am going to need you to do is head back over to Thunderbird 2 and get out the climbing equipment and a hot suite. I want you to lower yourself down and see if you can see that person down there. Get as close as you can, beware of the fire and keep in constant contact, okay Gordon can you do that?

"F.A.B Scott!" Gordon turned around and started to runnning towards Thunderbird 2 to grab his gear. He thought to himself that _every second counts_.

Scott turned around facing Alan and Virgil. Scott had a serious face on with a gleam in his blue eyes has he had a plan. "Alan I am going to need to hurry up and get the mole down to the fire and give Gordon every chance he can get. Stay in contact with me so we can guide you around the metal that is underground. Virgil I got a wild idea that we are going to need you in the air. Once Alan has punchers a hole around that fire is going to gush due to the rush of oxygen creating a back draft. I think we are going to lift Gordon out and who ever he finds done there."

Alan and Virgil both said "F.A.B" at the same time and turned around and hurriedly headed towards Thunderbird 2 and pod 2.

At the same time Jeff was wondering on how his boys where handling the fire. He thought he would give Scott a call.

"Base to Mobile Control"

"Base to Mobile Control"

Scott portrait back at the house changed, Scott appeared in the real live way. "This is Mobile Control come in."

Jeff's face appeared on his watch. He could see his father sitting behind his desk with Tin-Tin sitting on the edge of the desk waiting to hear word what was going on. 

"The situation is worse than what we thought it was. There is someone who is trapped below, I am sending in Gordon to get to the location better. I am implementing a plan right now. I'll call when I know more about the situation of the trapped person."

Jeff's face turned worried some when he heard that someone was down below who was trapped and he was sending in Gordon so close to the fire. Tin-Tin saw that Jeff's face helpless. She reached over and put her hand over Mr. Tracy's to comfort him as if everything was going to be okay. Jeff looked up at her. She only hid her true feelings in and let out a big smile. Jeff then turned back towards Scott.

"F.A.B Scott. Keep me posted."

Gordon running back to the beam now had his suite on and was heading down towards the beam where he was standing before hand. He quickly put on his climbing gear and tied a support line around the beam. He pulled on the thick red colored rope hard to make sure that it was stable enough to where it would hold while he lowered himself down. Then he looped through is buckle latch and pulled it tight. Then he tied on a black rope of safety line just in case if that one failed.  He walked to the end of the big thick heavy beam and he turned around. He straightens both lines out and threw them down until he heard the rope hit the floor. He put on his gloves and then grabbed the red colored rope. 

With in a 1 2 3 Gordon jumped off the beam. He went into a free fall. This feeling Gordon couldn't get tried of. It made him feel like he was driving off a 10 foot diving board into the water, only this wasn't water he was going for. Finally the rope kicked in giving Gordon a good thump in the rear as the harness came into effect. He grabbed hold of his gadgets and begun lowering himself down, going only a few feet at a time.

Scott started going over with the scientist on where would be the best spot to put the mole. They talked about all the different types of pipes that were buried through the ground with the different types of gases. Making sure that the mole wouldn't unstablize those pipes.

Alan opened up pod 2 and got into the mole. He started going over a few switches and making sure that the underground radar was working. He flipped the switch to turn on the cabin lights. Then he flipped the longer switch right next to that one which allowed the mole to moving away from the pod. 

Virgil got up to Thunderbird 2 he was glad that he did all the post and preflight checks earlier so this time he was up in the air no time.

Gordon finally hit the ground after 10 minutes of getting to the ground from above. He could feel the intense heat on the ground through is suite. He thought to himself, _man if I can feel that through my suite there is no telling what type of condition that person is_.  He quickly looked around to see if everything was stable before he let go of the rope. Disconnected his hardness and left it hanging there. He wasn't going to be caught unprepared. He was glad that he brought a flashlight with him. He reached down in utility pocket and got out the flash light. He turned it on. It was hard for him to see. The flashlight helped a bit. He shinned it around the room. It was hard for the light to go anywhere. The light had no way of reflecting off the brunt soot which was lying around like dust. It covered everything. 

Gordon called out with a mission, "Are you there?" He paused he waited for a return. He heard nothing not even a whimper. Gordon tried to think which way to look; there was no way for him to known where the sound of that voice came from. Then he looked around again going in circles trying to figure out the best possible place that person to be in. He shinned the flashlight around. _Okay if that place has already been scorched and that area hasn't its more likely that the voice I heard came from over there._

"Mobile Control to Gordon"

"Mobile Control to Gordon"

"Yeah Scott go ahead."

"What's the situation?"

"Well everything down here looks like is pretty much a goner. I am trying to tell where the voice I heard came from. From the path of destruction here I think that the person is more over where the fire is. I am going to head closer to the fire. I am going to keep communications open."

"F.A.B. Gordon. We are about to bring in the mole as soon as you locate the person and get them out of there. Virgil is in the air just incase we need him."

The scientist leaned over and not even thinking she placed her hand on Scott's shoulder, "Hey Gooorrdon?"

"Yeah?"

"How is it down there?" She raised her voice not knowing if he can hear her or not. 

"It's pretty bad. There is soot everywhere. Where I am right now it looks like everything is gone. The only light I am getting in is from the hole up above and my flashlight."

"Okay do you see anything out of the ordinary?"

He looked at her and tried to think of what her angle was getting at. Then he looked down trying to over come the feeling of something was wrong in is stomach. He knew what it was. Hey tired to keep it under control. Scott turned his head towards her to look at her. Then with a serious face "I don't mean to be rude, but as if anything is ordinary when we do this." She turned her head to meet his remark. 

"I know but still even for a rescue, you have to be extra careful. Gordon do you see anything?"

Gordon shinned his light around the room. He saw nothing but blackness and darkness. Then something caught is eye. As he shinned the flash light down below his feet underneath the metal messing that was there. The light made it glow green. Across the room it was above the metal messing.

"Ah yeah there is something out of the ordinary. I see a sort of a liquid form of a substance. When I see my light shine on it, it glows green. Across the room it's above the metal messing on the floor."

Scott was impressed. She actually knew what she was doing and was taking control of it. Again he turned his head towards her and asked "What is that?"

"Gordon, be sure not to go near anything that has any colors in it. That green substance that you see is a high power concentrate of acid. It doesn't affect the metal around you because it's tolerant to that acid. The fire isn't hot enough to destroy lot of the chemicals that are held at this station. But your suite that you are wearing isn't tolerant to it or to a lot of the things that's being stored there. If you see any different colors that are questionable to you, tell me and I will be more than glad to tell you what it is."

"Hey thanks there….wow you really know you stuff on this. I better go and try to find that person now."

"F.A.B Gordon. Keep your communications open," as Scott looked at the monitor which was showing Gordon on it.

"F.A.B Scott"

Scott then turned around to her and then asked "Where the best spot for us to get the mole in would?" Scott downloaded the plans into mole control to where they popped up on the other monitor. 

"Bring up the plans."

Scott entered a few keys on mobile control. The sectors came into color with letter surrounding them, along with the layout of the ground. She pointed on the screen and sighed. She new it wasn't the best way to go about it but it was the quickest. "Okay the fire which needs to be put out is here in sector b. If Alan in you mole can go up next to sector c he will be able to puncher through to sector b. He has to be careful due to the extra source of oxygen to feed off. Before Alan come into contact with sector b we have to make sure that Gordon is cleared of that area first. Another problem with getting the mole to sector c is the pipes in the ground. He is going to need to go down an extra 50 feet and then come back up to his destination. This is the only way with that is possible with that many pipes in the ground. Some contain chemical which I don't think you will want to be running into."

"Okay then that's the plan then. I will tell Alan where to plant her in at."

"Scott to Alan"

"Scott to Alan"

"Have you finally figured out where for me to go? Everything is ready to go. I checked everything there seems to be no problem with anything."

"Okay Alan we need you to bring it over to the right side of that hole in the ground. And then drive it away 82 feet from the edge of it. Do the scans before you start drilling. All we need to have another thing to keep us out here longer."

"F.A.B Scott."

Alan flipped the switch again and drove it over to the spot where he needed it to be. He turned on the radar to start performing scans to make sure that he wasn't going to hit anything under the ground. Then the switch that makes him move forward he pulled it all the way down. This caused the mole to lurch into the air making a 120 angle to get into the ground. Alan flipped the drilling switch which made the mole come to life. The tip of the moles nose hit the ground and the mole start shaking back and forth inside as it was making its progress. 

Gordon started to head towards the fire closer and closer trying to find that person he heard before hand. He was really being to get hot in his suite as he got closer to the area of the fire. Sweat was beginning to bead on his forehead. He saw a door way he walked toward that door way hoping that the person was there. He looked around being extra careful with the information that he just found out. He shinned the light on the ground making sure that it was okay for him to step first with out injuring himself. He looked around the room. This time the room was darker than the last. It was hard for him to see where the flash light was going. Then he noticed that no one was there in that room so he back out of the room. He started walking towards the glow of the fire. 

Again getting less and less hopeful that this person was live he called out again, "Hello anybody there?" He listened. It was getting harder and harder for him to hear since he was to hear the fire which was close. 

Then there was something that stalled Gordon. He heard a faint coughing. Hope was once again with him. He knew that the person is live but very week. 

"Scott I hear something. I think it's the person we have been looking for."

Gordon listened hard to where he heard the coughing coming from. It was almost in the area where the fire was heading. That person was in grave danger. 

"Scott I have figured out that person is in that path of destruction of the fire. I am hurrying up now to go get that person."

"F.A.B Gordon, finding out now on how Alan is doing."

"Mobile Control to the Mole."

"Mobile Control to the Mole."

"Yes Scott I am reading you. Man this is sure is tricky getting around these pipes underground. I am sure glad that we got this radar on board. I am just dropping down past 25 feet down and I got another 25 before I can puncher through sector c."

"F.A.B Alan just hurry it up. Gordon has to get to the fire and I don't want him to be caught in the fire now."

"F.A.B Scott! I will let you know when I am breaking through sector c and then on to sector b. should be there just in a few minutes."

John who was monitoring the situation from Thunderbird 5 was contact from his father and was worried what was going on the scene. To ease is stress John opened the channel so back at base can hear. 

Gordon was heading closer and closer to the fire. He could feel the intense heat all over his body. It was getting easier and easier for him to see since the glow from the fire helped illuminate the next sector he walked through. 

Knowing that he needs to hurry up and get out of there he called out again. 

"Are you here?" 

Waiting for the response seemed like eternity. Then a very weak cry he heard.

"I am here. Help me! I am stuck! Help me!"

Gordon looked around to try to find where the sound was coming from. He discovered that the person who was trapped is behind a door. The door was hard to see since it had objects blocking the door to get open. Gordon ran over to where the door, he tried to open it himself no luck. The objects in front of the door didn't help to much either. Gordon looked back and noticed that the fire was getting closer and closer to him. The fire was only a few feet away. Gordon hurried and removed a lot of stuff that was around the door, tossing the stuff to the side. 

Back at Mobile Control Scott was listening to what Gordon was doing. He knew that he was getting close to the fire and that he finally got to where the person was at. He was looking at the monitor when all of a sudden he heard a bang and then nothing but static. 


	6. Great Balls of Fire

Ø Was originally part of chapter 3(The Rescue) but now is my new chapter 6, its shorter hope you enjoy. Feel free to make any review…good or bad. I accept all reviews it only helps me to be a better writer. I do not take it to the heart I only put it in my stories to make them better. Now Enjoy.

**_Great Balls of Fire!_****__**

**_Chapter 6_**

**__**

Scott looked at the monitor. Then he flipped a few switches going over the channels again, trying to see if he could get anything, still nothing. Franticly he called up to John in Thunderbird 5 who has been listening and watching all along. 

"Mobile Control to Thunderbird 5"

"Mobile Control to Thunderbird 5"

"Hey Scott I just heard what happened. I am seeing if I get anything up here." John was standing over his control panel as he flipped a few switches trying to get a connection with Gordon but no luck. "Scott I can't get a signal from Gordon."

"Scott to Gordon!"

"Scott to Gordon!"

Scott's face turned white as he waited for the response, again crying out frantically "Scott to Gordon please come in!" No response. Scott stood up and looked at the hole that was in the ground. He went past the scientist who was standing there. He could not help it. His brother was in trouble and need his help. He just started running for the hole in the ground. 

She just stood there trying to figure out what she can do. Then she heard something. It was faint. She cried out "Wait!"

Scott stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around and ran back quickly as his two feet can carry them. When he finally reached Mobile Control again, he was stunned. 

"Yeah?"

"If you don't mind me asking, how do you guys communicate with each other while you are up here and he's down there?"

Scott could only look at her in a puzzlement, he wondered _why are you asking me this when I can be helping my brother right now. He looked at her and thought about the question and the security issue with International Rescue. Heck he did not care at all. His brother was down there who he did care about. Security was not an issue here; it was a matter of life and death. He pointed to his watch and then said, "We communicate through this, our watches."_

She turned her head down towards the ground. "Ummmmm… She kicked the gravel a little bit as her mind pondered. "

"What is it?" Scott yelled at her but not meaning to as he so wanted to go and get his brother out of there. He was getting more and more fidgety as the seconds past. She noticed that he wanted to go and help. Scott turned around facing the creator in the ground as he had his back was towards Mobile Control. He gazed in to an unfocused stare. He raised his hands and sat them down on his head as he let out a grown in his frustration. He ran his muscular hands through his dark brown hair. Then allow them to rest down on his waist he then looked down at the gravel. He could not contain his anger anymore longer. He kicked the gravel and yelled out "God Damit! It should have been me!" The gravel flew across area few feet in his fury. 

She walked around Mobile Control to where Scott was standing. She could not contain her feelings of feeling sorry for him. She thought to herself the _"he must be a good friend of his if he's gong through this anguish". _She grabs his hand, which was on his waist. Then she grabs his other hand. 

She lifted her head and looked straight into his eyes while holding his hands having to compensate for his tall stature. "I know your want to help but _sussssh_!" Scott quickly pulled away his hands and turned his back on her. He started to walk away towards the last place where he saw his beloved brother. Then she yelled out, "I don't think you can hear what I can hear! Just listen!" He stopped dead in his tracks and stood still as a statue. Standing there so still to where it looked like he was about to take another step any second. Then he slightly turned his head towards her with his ear towards Mobile Control. She stared at him as the sun radiated his profile while perfecting his gorgeous face. He looked so serious. He listened so intensely but there was nothing but static. It seems like minutes have past. Then there was a break in the static. Scott turned around at her and faced her, as she walked closer to him. She looked at him with such a glow as the hope was back. She had an idea. "Do you hear that? Every signal has a signature to it. Nevertheless, the signal is still open. What If that watch is not heat resistant I bet some of the wires in it got to hot and melted? I can use the equipment you got here to amplify the signal. Got a screwdriver?" Then she turned and looked at him. 

Scott was impressed she knew a lot more than what he gave credit for. This did not help his feeling he had at all. "What do you plan with the screwdriver?"

"Well if you don't mind I think I can calibrate mobile control to where it receives a loader signal to configure the right signature to where you can hear what's going on."

Scott was shocked. He did not know that. He wondered if is brother John knew that. "Really we can do that? Okay allow me to go get some tools out of Thunderbird 1 and I'll be right back." Scott ran back to Thunderbird 1, grabbed the set of tools, and ran the way back. Meanwhile John knew what she mean as soon he heard amplify and calibrate the signal he went straight to work.

While he was gone, she was eyeing Mobile Control trying to get a good idea of how this thing worked. She was amazed at some of the things she saw but did not take too much of notice of it. She found the main units that she need to work on and taking a mental note of it. 

Right when she looked up at Thunderbird 1 she noticed that Scott was all ready running back with the tool box in hand. Then he dropped the box when he got back. He kneeled over and opened it. He got out the screwdriver knowing that she was going to need a flat head. He handed to her and said, "Here you go." She started going at it in full speed. "You can grab another one too if you have one and start opening the panels." She pointed to the other panel that Scott could work on. Scott only smiled since he did feel helpless in not being able to do anything but now glad that he was getting somewhere. 

Gordon freed all the stuff that was clogging the opening to the door. Again, he went to twist the handle it did not budge. It was stuck well. He knew that the fire was getting closer and closer with every passing second. He also knew that his brother was not too far behind in the mole either. He backed up far as he could. He was going to run into the door trying to get it open. It did not budge at all. His shoulder hurt from when he slammed into the door. Only thing that was there was a dent he put in the door. He thought that _maybe one more time would do the trick_. He filtered the thoughts of pain to the back of his mind and started backing up again he charged at the door. _Thump! Then the door wedged opening it up little bit. Gordon struggled to see the person. He held his flashlight close along the rim of the door trying to shine light in the room. He shined it around the back of the room only to revile nothing. Gordon was not giving up the possibility of hope even though the fire was getting closer and closer every second. Then the light reflected against something, which was shinny. The reflection showed that the person he was looking for was lying there at the base of the door. Gordon needed to get the door open. He tried gripping the door and pulling it open. It was hard. He had to winch his fingers in the tiny gap in the door. He struggled along the way as he grunted along the way. He finally got a good hold of the door and started pulling his whole body weight against him just to get the door open. First time it only moved a little bit. He let out one loud grunt; the door opened enough to get to the person. Gordon wedged himself in the door, leaned over, and grabbed him up. He can hear the mole getting close. He quickly put him over his good shoulder and started running away from the file. He had to get back to his harness. _

He lifted his arm to his face "Scott I am coming back I can hear the mole getting close." Gordon heard no response as he headed away from the fire. 

 Scott was busy rewiring Mobile Control. This made him feel like he was doing something but still he felt like he had to go after Gordon. Scott was asking which wire should go were and was bumping in to her. He looked up at her from his work and said "Sorry." She looked at him and then said "Its okay. I've done it to you a few times," As he was just playing around, he played kicked her on her leg as he was laying on the ground. As she just smiled. "Are you done with that wire yet?" She looked at Scott and waited for the answer. Just as he was twisting the red and green wires together, "I am… just…. getting done with it right now!" 

"Okay. I am going to flip this switch so make sure that your hands are clear of anything."

"Okay its all clear down here." As Scott yelled from down below on his back. 

She flipped the switch the fuzz lasted a few minutes and then it being coming in and out. "Hey we are getting something." 

Scott could never been as relieved as he was then. His brother was okay. She just patted him on his back and smiled. "It looks like he's got someone with him." As she pointed on the screen seeing someone else's hand in the way of the picture. "Yeah it does. And it seems like he's getting ready to come out."

"Alan to Mobile Control"

"Alan to Mobile Control"

"Hey Alan, are you close?"

"Yes I am, penetrating sector c now." Alan pushed a few buttons to allow it to go a different angle. It shucked a few minutes as it went through the metal wall. "Okay Scott I am in now." 

"Okay Alan wait a few minutes as we get Gordon out of there."

Scott got up from his post walked past the scientist again. As he past her, he smelled something. It was sweet. It gave him goose bumps. He could not control it. She was pretty. Not only was she pretty but with looks with brains. He gave her a glance as he headed to see if Gordon would be getting close to the harness yet. She followed in followed suit too. 

Scott raised his hand to his mouth and called out to Virgil.

"Scott to Thunderbird 2"

"Scott to Thunderbird 2"

"Yes Scott. Alan is ready to break through to section b. be ready to lift him out of there."

"F.A.B Scott!" As Virgil tried to hold Thunderbird 2 steady as possible while waiting for his que.

Gordon could see the harness in his sight. He was never so glad to see anything in his life. Being exhausted did not stop him from reaching his goal. The body he was carrying was not light either. He finally reached his harness and he put it on. He looked at himself while he was putting it on. He thought to him _man I am filthy, it is going to take me a month to get clean again.  _He heard loud engines up above. He looked up and noticed that Thunderbird 2 was waiting there for him. He noticed that another rope which was hanging from Thunderbird 2 was there waiting for him._  _

Scott saw Gordon putting on the harness and then thought he better to tell Alan that it was okay to proceed.

"Scott to Alan."

"Scott to Alan."

"Can I go now it is getting quite warm in here?" 

"Yes you may."

Alan punched a buttons to make the mole move a little bit further. He came upon the wall in-between section c and b. He started drilling a hole so he can get through to release the fire retardant. 

He punched the hole. Alan noticed that the fire went away from him as he opened the hole, causing the fire to head in Gordon's direction, making a back draft. 

Gordon saw the ball of fire heading towards him. He saw Scott standing up at the top of the hole and yelled out "Get me out of here!" As grabbed the person and held on to him tightly as hits fingers would let him. Then the ball of flames gushing faster and faster towards him. 


	7. When Patience Runs Out

Ø Was originally part of chapter 3 but now is my new chapter 7, its shorter hope you enjoy. Feel free to make any review…good or bad. I accept all reviews it only helps me to be a better writer.  I do not take it to the heart I only put it in my stories. Now Enjoy.

**When Patience's Runs Out**

**Chapter 7**

****

Scott lifted his watch to his mouth. "Virgil Go! Get Gordon out of there!"

Virgil leaned over and turned on the thrusters causing Thunderbird 2 to go higher up. Scott saw Gordon engulfed in the flames below but then quickly lifted out of there. Scott's heart again stopped for a few seconds. Then he breathed a sigh when he saw his red haired brother holding the stranger who he rescued coming out. However, the cord underneath them was on fire. Scott thought to himself _man that sure was close_.

Back down in the ground, Alan flipped a few switches as he kept monitoring the rate the retardant released as the rate of the fire was going. The fire quickly put out, only leaving behind ashes of its remains. Alan flipped a few switches causing the mole to go backwards through its steps in which it came. Alan opened communications with his brother again. 

"Mole to Scott."

"Mole to Scott."

"Yes Alan", Alan appeared on Scott's watch with a worried look on his face.

"The fire has been put out Scott. Did Gordon get out of there within time?"

"Thankfully yes he did. Virgil pulled him out just in time. Virgil is now getting Gordon back on his feet, and is going to land Thunderbird 2 back down. Get out of there and get ready to store to mole back into pod 2 but still be cautious."

"F.A.B Scott!" Alan's face disappeared on Scott's watch. Scott watched Thunderbird 2 from over head bring Gordon to a safe spot on the gravel and gently landed him on his feet. Gordon softly laid down the person who he rescued then untied himself and gave the thumbs up as a signal that it was okay for Virgil to continue. Virgil landed again near Thunderbird 1 with precision accuracy. As soon as he landed, Gordon was running towards Thunderbird 2's to get the person in the sick bay. He laid him down on the cot started eyeing over the person making sure that he was okay. Virgil unbuckled him self out of the pilot seat and gave a big rewarding stretch. He left the cabin and then went down to sickbay. 

He looked down at Gordon who was next to the person and just cracked a smile, "Hey is that you Gordo? I couldn't recognize you with all the dirty on you." Gordon looked at his brother who was now hovering over him and cracked a smile. "Yeah it is me all right!" He raised his hands to his chest and pounded it a few times. A huge cloud of soot started to guide over on to interior. "HEY! I just detailed this baby, it took me days. It only takes you to dirty things up again! Go get cleaned up before you do one more thing otherwise next time when Thunderbird 4 comes along," Virgil looked over at his brother who was now heading for the showers, "well lets just say that you will be cleaning it up for days when I drop you in a mud pit. What is wrong with him?"

Gordon stuck his head in the sick bay as already being half undress, "It turns out that he had little bit of dehydration with smoke inhalation but otherwise than that, he seems okay". Virgil got up, went over to the storage box, and got out ivy to start running fluids through. Then he tied the person to the cot to get him ready for transport, and then double his steps to making sure he did not miss anything.

The scientist was talking to another scientist who was present during the explosion. Scott stood a few feet way from where she was. He was having conflicting thoughts in his mind. He liked her a lot. He liked how she took control when she needed to but also allowed Scott to have one-step ahead of her. "_Man, I sure do like her, but I CANNOT! She knows me as International Rescue. Man, this job really has its difficulties. Yeah sure saving people can be loads of fun but, damn, it sure can have its impact on your personal life. Nevertheless, I cannot even let her get close. What about my family and us, yes, she may have beauty to be back up with brains. We get along great as a pair; she knows her stuff as I know mine. From what I can tell, she even likes to have fun." _Scott turned his head a bit sideways while he was deep in these thoughts just staring at her. Then he shook out of it in disapproval of his actions. _ "Scott Alan Tracy, get together! You're falling apart at the seams just for a girl, nothing else; it's all she can be!"_

She was just talking to the other scientist when she looked over at her shoulder. She saw him staring at her. She blushed little bit, but she was used to it. Now with the topic on anything she was getting board with talking. Her thoughts started to run wild. "_Man he sure is cute not to mention tall. Not to mention strong too with manors, usually that goes out with each muscle they gain. Also shows loyalty to his other members. He is a great guy for any gal to have._" Her face lightened up a bit when her thoughts started to change. "_In away he sort of reminds me of my friend who is close to my heart."_

 Feeling better and wanting to go back home now to call her friend, she ended talking to the other scientist and turned around and headed back to Scott. 

"Are you ready to start packing?" 

"Ahh….SSSSuure." Scott's eyes widen as he just realized what he did. Then he cursed under his breath, "Shit!" Then he thought, "_What I am doing? It cannot happen again"._

Meanwhile Scott and the scientist walked back over to Mobile Control to go pack it up, even though it looked like a tornado hit it but it was still in one piece, barely. Virgil walked over to mobile control to help Scott out. He need to stretch is legs from sitting down for so long. He noticed the girl who was with him. He finally got to them. He found them both on their hands and knees trying to get all the pieaces that was once a solid mobile control, into its case. They both got up at the same time. "Owww!" She said, rubbing her head after running into Scott as he got up too. Scott looked concerned and said, "Aww are you okkay?" "Well there is no blood so I guess so." She looked at Scott and started feeling sorry for what she inflicted. Small tinkles of blood start to come from Scott's nose. She quickly grabbed a tissue that was in her pocket and held it up to Scott nose. She stepped closer to him so she can reach him. "I'm sorry," she said softly just enough for Scott to hear. "Its fine, only a bloody nose, with the stuff we do it don't seem as important." She just looked at him into his blue eyes and did not say anything in response. Scott felt a sudden case of goose bumps fever all over his body. He liked her taking care of him. He looked into her eyes and saw a carrying person, which he has never seen before in the other girls he dated before. Trying to push it aside, he looked up into the sky while she held the tissue. She dabbed his nose a few times until she noticed it had stopped. She took it away. "It's all better", as she smiled back at him. Scott bent over and picked up the case. "I can take that, you still got more packing to do. Where would you like me to put this down at?" Scott looked at Mobile Control, the pieces were not going to be able to go back in their cases, and Thunderbird 1 does not have much cargo space. "_I think its going to have to go into Thunderbird 2 so brains can figure out how to put it back together again_" He gave her a case and backed up a couple of feet then bumping into Virgil. Virgil caught his balance as he watched Scott fall not so gracefully. Virgil glanced down at his brother and then at her. "Go put this next to Thunderbird 2" and she turned around and walked over to Thunderbird 2. 

Virgil eyed her as she walked by; he turned his head to get the full view. Scott noticed that he was looking at her. Scott slapped him on his arm and then put on his smirk on his face. "Stop gawking!" Virgil looked at his brother with a huge smile then held out his hand to help get him up. 

"Having problems there?" as he grinned at his brother.  

Ignoring his comment, he just randomly changed the subject. "I know it's hard to believe it but she was great help. Many things could have gone wrong if she had not guided us through. It was good to have her here." 

"She's a looker alright." As Virgil looked at Mobile control, "What did you guys do have a field day here?"  
Scott laughed as he looked at Mobile Control too. "I know but it's hard to believe that I learned more about this thing than I have used it just in the past few minutes."

They packed Mobile Control in their cases and walked over to Thunderbird 2. They noticed that she was on her way back to grab another case. Virgil gave her a case and they all walked over to Thunderbird 2. 

Scott sat down the cases under Thunderbird 2's wing. Virgil went into Thunderbird 2 to check up on Gordon. Gordon was okay he only ended up with some good-looking burses but nothing serious. 

Back outside of Thunderbird 2, she sat down her case and looked at Scott. She looked at the tall dark handsome man who stood before her. 

"Well it looks like my job here is done with." She placed her held her hand out front expecting a handshake. Scott looked at it and heisted. His head was somewhere else. He did not even notice anything she just said. It just looked like a soundless picture. He could only stare at her. Scott took her hand and shake good-bye to her. Scott noticed how soft her skin was. He could not believe how soft it was. This caused him to lose all control over what he had in him. 

"Thanks for your help" She said with a smile. Scott understood what she said that time. "No problems actually thank you for yours." She looked over her shoulder and nodded as she was walking on her way back to her ship. 

Scott could only stand there looking at her and a thought entered his mind. "_I could take the chance because it will not be there tomorrow._" Before she got to far away, he grabbed her hand; which was by her side; he grabbed it, which caught her attention. She turned around. 

She felt his huge hand on hers. She looked at it. Scott noticed that she looked at it. He let go. He looked down into her hazel eyes that only glistened with her soft-spoken skin. As she stared into his deep blue eyes, she broke the silence.

"Yes is there any…"

Before she could get anything else out Scott placed his hands on the small of her back and pulled her closer to him. She looked down to see what he was doing only to see there was nothing he was doing. She looked up to re ask her question but to find that his nose was nearly touching hers. She paused for a second. He lost total control over her. The tightness in-between then was as if air could not get between them. He lifted his hand and gently placed it on her cheek. He rubbed her face with is palm. He leaned in for a kiss as soon as she started speaking. He first kissed her soft lower lip. It was slow and gentle. He pulled back slightly to make sure it did not scare her. She was confused at what was happening she was stunned. Then he reached for a bigger kiss. This time getting the lower and the upper lip, she tried to push away but the overwhelming power from him made her feel like putty. She gave in to his will power. His nose was next to hers. She could feel his breathing in and out, as she matched his pattern. The air stopped around them as if it was not going to end. 

While this was happening, Virgil pop out of Thunderbird 2 and noticed that Scott was kissing her. He just got a big grim on his face and thinking what is he going to do now.

She finally pushed away and walked away back to her ship. Scott noticed that Virgil was behind him. 

Virgil was shocked. "What did you lose your mind?"

Scott just smiled. "I guess lost control but its back now."

Virgil nodded in denial. Scott smiled yes and patted his shoulder. 

"This stays between us. Little bro."

Virgil was puzzled he had to ask, "How will that be possible? John has been watching us the whole time. He will blackmail us for this you now. He never sleeps on the chance of black mail to get even."

Scott was still beaming and he nodded no. 

"No he will not!" He pointed above him. "Thunderbird 5 can't see underneath metal and since we were standing under Thunderbird 2's wing I don't see how he can."

Virgil grabbed the other cases of Mobile Control and only nodded in disbelief because he knew this was going to come back and haunt him and his brother. 

"Well I got to go pick up Alan in pod 2 now, and Gordon is inside in sick bay. He was pretty dirty but clean now."

"Okay Virg, see you back at home a nice cold shower sounds good right about now."

She was now back at home. She headed straight for her room. She went towards the shower and turned on the water. She took off her clothes and dropped them on the ground. She stepped inside the hot shower. The looked up at the shower allowing the hot water to relax her. She pushed the hair out of her face and water poured all over her face and falling down her body. She reached down and turned off the shower. She grabbed her hair and squeezed out the excess water. She grabbed and wrapped her towel around her and walked out to her room. 

Her assistant James knocked on the door. He opened it and then asked, "Is everything all right Audra?"

She looked at him and "Yeah, will dinner be out soon?"

"Yeah it will be ready whenever you are."

"Thanks" 

He left the room closing the door behind him.

She sat down on her bed and stared at the picture frame on her table. She wonders _how my good old friend John was doing. I have not talked to him yet today. _As she stared at his picture, she picked it up and held it. _It is hard to believe it has almost been 3 years since I have met him on the shuttle. He is such a good friend. _ Then she called him.

"Audra Lu De Knox to John Tracy"

"Audra Lu De Knox to John Tracy" 

Meanwhile deep with in her mind she whispered _my love, as she placed the picture back on the table._

(Stay tuned for Chapter 8 John's Crush)…………


	8. John's Crush

It is finally here! Chapter 8 is here, sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoy. Feel free to make any review…good or bad. I accept all reviews it only helps me to be a better writer.  I do not take it to the heart I only put it in my stories. Now Enjoy.

Note: This chapter contains another flashback scene. Please refer to Chapter 1 if you get lost. Also this story is pg-13 if you have a problem with my (******) then please don't read at all or just skip it.

**_John's Crush_**

**_Chapter 8_**

Year: 2064

"Drip"

"Drip"

He turned around in his bed tossing a pillow over his head, trying to block out the annoying drip from the water tap in the bathroom. He has been home for two days now. Last night not being able to get much sleep from the night before, he wanted to sleep. Nevertheless, there was something on his mind, which the drip from the drip of water made it evident that there was more under the surface. Even though the pillow was on his head, he could still hear the drips. He threw the pillow on the ground, turned around, and sat up in the dark. John ran his hands through his blonde hair. He leaned over and turned on the light next to his bed. He picked up a piece of paper that was on the table. He stared at it. Then he got up and started to pace his room. He could not help not thinking about her. Still staring that the numbers on the piece of paper. He looked up at the clock. It was 2 a.m. It has been two months. He has been busy with helping his father with International Rescue and Thunderbird 5. Now he finally had a chance to rest a little bit. Thunderbird 3 was finally up and running. He could not rest yet. _"I wonder if I can call this late." He thought about it. _"Nawww I better not, it's too late to call. She might be sleeping." _He placed the paper back down on the nightstand and walked over to his window. He looked up at the sky and studied the stars. He could still here the drip. This time it was only louder and faster. He turned around and picked up the piece of paper. He crimpled the piece of paper up in his hand, he sat down on the edge of his bed. He turned on the videophone and started to dial. The screen went blue waiting for another signal._

"Ring"

"Ring"

A picture had appeared on the videophone. A guy was skinny with light brown hair. John wanted to hang up since it was obvious that he had the wrong number. However, he froze again. He just stared at the screen as the person was looking at him. 

"Hello?"

"Hello?"

"Hey Audra I think it's for you!" as the guy on the screen called back to her. Audra came on to the screen and then said, "Hello?" John now smiled on his face.

"I am sorry if this is too late to call?" 

She smiled as she recognized who it was. "Hi John!" 

"Hey your remember me?"

"How couldn't I? No, it is not too late to call. It never is. Both of us are vampires and sleep whenever."

"Oh I am sorry, if I disturbed you and your boyfriend."

She laughed hard as she could when she heard. Still giggling, "No, you didn't at all, and who he's MY boyfriend." As he pointed behind her, "No, he is not. He is only my assistant. I was just down here in my lab, as he was the closest to the phone and answered it. Both of us are single as it can get." She laughed at both of them as her assistant yelled out in the background."

John cracked another smile, he could not help it, it was funny, and yet he was glad that he has a chance to take a shot at it. "What is that about a lab?"

"Oh I am a scientist. I do a lot of research here at my home. It's the best way for me to be near my experiments and not at away at some lab while I could be here at home. I like working from home, no annoying people to bother you when you're trying to work."

They talked for hours. John was more wake than he has been for days. He got to known her as well as she did get to known him. Before John finally wanted to go to bed, he made a lunch date with her the next follow day. He decided that to be friends first. 

Audra De Lu Knox was busy away working away on her experiment down in her lab. Audra is known as very successful scientist who has made her name symbol of quality behind anything. Most of her known work was in the medical field. With her name of quality and her experiments has made her to be one of the richest people in the world even thought only being at the age of 20. However, it all starts back to her childhood. Before she was born, her mother was an agent for the CIA. Her mother hated her from birth. She never got to known her father since he was dead. For the first two years, she was taken care of by her nanny, only seeing her mother for five minutes each month. Then her mother fired her nanny that she has known for two years and said that she was big enough now to take care of herself. This caused her to learn at a very early age, she was not allowed to have any toys to play with; her mother threw them all away. Her mothers' joy was to make sure her daughter had no pleasure of joy. 

When her mother left her home alone which nothing to do, she got curious. She started to pull down books one by one down and just started to look at pictures. This causing her to learn by putting picture symbols to words. By the time, she was almost four she knew how to read and write. She knew how to cook from reading the recipes book. She got board and did experiments creating all sorts of dishes that gave her start to being a scientist. Her neighbor down the street would bring her more books to read since she has read all of the books more than one. 

Once her mother was on CIA secret mission, got hurt, and was sent home for a month. The night her mother was actually home more than a few minutes, Audra made her some dinner. Audra brought it over to her mother. Her mother looked at it and sent the plate flying into the wall. Audra's mother grabbed Audra's hand and said very cold hearted, "Who taught you to cook, children aren't supposed to cook." She dragged Audra into the kitchen to front of the stove, which was still hot. She placed Audra hands on top of the coils. She screamed and begged for mercy, but her mother only held her there until she saw blood dripping from her hands. She dragged her daughter to the guest bathroom and locked her in there and then she left the house, thus starting the years of abuse, which only got worse. Her mother would lock Audra in her room all to her self. The only thing she had in that room was dressers and a bed. Therefore, she got creative in her room. Pulling lamps apart, taking the wires out of everything she can find and start making experiments, which caused her to use her light bulb that turned into a camera after a few days of confinement. She placed the camera in the living room so it will catch how badly her mother was treating her and go to the police. Only expect there was nothing that the police could do to protect her. Her mother was a CIA agent and she covered up everything when they tired to help. Her neighbors enrolled in her school, which was her first time to ever be out of the house. As soon as the teacher discovered that she could read and write, she excelled on to the next grade and after, just too where she absorbed everything like a sponge. Audra earned many awards and achievements as she went through. Afraid that her mother would take her one thing that she earned away, she hid all of her awards and achievements under her bed. One day she came home from school only to find out that her mother was home but the house was quite. She went to her room only to see her mother with a box of matches in her hand along with a piece of paper in her hand. "Hey Audra guess what I found!" she said it so coldly; "I found all of them. Your not suppose to learn your going to remain as my dumb bastard child. You will always remain dumb, weak, and incapable to make a difference in the world." Audra's mother threw the piece of paper on top of her bed. She stuck a match and threw on the bed on top of the paper. Audra in tears from what she is seeing runs towards her mother trying to stop her. Her mother backhanded her with full force sending her in the opposite room hitting the door handle while being unconscious and lay in front of the door. He mother turned around pulled on the door to open it and all he did was step over Audra as she lay helplessly there. She finally woke up with a terrible headache. She quickly stood up when she noticed that there was a huge fire in front of her that was once her bed that was now engulfing the walls; she could only stare at with hatred. This only pushed Audra to only to excel for perfection. She went from basic school to high school within a matter of years. At the age of 12, she graduated high school and earned a full scholarship to Harvard while earning all sorts of awards for her excellence in technological advances. All in the meanwhile proving her mother wrong.

Year 2065:

Feeling good to be back at home from his first month in space, John stared at himself in the mirror. He quickly discarded his shirt and threw it on this bed with all the others from before. He walked over to his closet trying to find the right shirt to wear for lunch that he was meeting with his best friend. He did not know why he was so nervous. He has known her for a year now. They meet on monthly basics, every time they spend a day together, which for both seems to go by so fast. John finally came across his favorite worn out purple polo shirt which so resembled his sash color. He threw it on. He walked back over the mirror and looked at himself with his one size bigger relaxed jeans. Finally, he was happy that his good old shirt would not let him down. 

He sat down by his bed and got out his wallet. He had a picture of her there in it, which he stared at it a lot over the past month. After a few seconds, he closed his wallet and placed it on his nightstand. He reached over for the videophone and dialed her number. A few seconds went by as he waited for her to answer the phone. 

She knew who was calling before she even got to the phone. He was like clockwork. She only smiled at the thought of who it was. She walked over to the wall where the videophone was located. Johns face appeared on the screen. 

"Hi John!"

"Hi Audra, just calling to let u know that I will pick you up in an hour and half, where should we go for lunch this time around?"

Audra's expression turned as she thought about all the different types of things she could eat. Ummm not seafood, not Italian foods, definitely not pizza, a sandwich sounds good. She went from thinking to a huge grin..

"Hey John, do you currently have a book your reading?"

"Yes I do but why does this consist with where are going to eat?" John looked at her and still saw that she still was smiling and that she was up to something. "From that look on your face, not ask and I'll find out later sort of thing?"

She nodded her head "Yeap, and how do u feel about sandwiches?"

"I have nothing against it."

"Okay good then once you pick me up we will stop by the deli and pick up some sandwiches."

"All right then see you soon."

"Bye John", as she smiled back at him and could not wait to see him.

John walked down from his room with his book in hand then entered the lounge and said goodbye to his family before he head towards his family yellow bi plane to head towards the main island. John finally reached the land and landed the plane on top to the family private garage. He could not take the plane with him since he was going to be going into a no-fly zone. 

He pulled in front of her house in a new forest green hummer. Audra was waiting for in front of the house and brought along a blanket along. She opened the door, hoped in, and placed the blanket in the back seat.

John looked at her with his stylish Oakley's Sunglasses, noticed the blanket, "Hey what's that for?", and smiled as she looked at him. 

"Nothing which I'm not going to tell you yet, you will find out sooner than later.", as she reached over and rubbed John's hair.

Ducking out of harms way, "Hey I spent at least a good hour on my hair and it takes you seconds to ruin a good do". 

Smiling back, "Oh I'm sorry, here", she (pretends) to spit in her hand and in an old motherly voice, "Come here Johnny boy, you got a hair out of place".

John busted out in a full laugh, which he had not had in a while up in space and being worried over his brothers on their first rescue. They continued to joke around until the arrived at the deli. They both ordered their sandwiches and to John's surprise Audra said, "Its to go".

"I thought we were eating here."

"Have you ever been to an apple orchard before especially in the spring?"

John still curious why they were eating out instead in he looked at her, "I can say that I've been to many places before with my family but never to an apple orchard."

She smiled back at him, which she could not hide any longer. "Well there are always first times for anything. Such as, we are going to have a picnic there and watch the apples bloom, besides it's too beautiful outside to waste in doors. 

John excited over the idea, "So that's why you brought along the blanket."

As she playfully hit John and pushed him over an inch, "What did you think it was for?"

Audra looked down and noticed the daily paper and in the headlines where, International Rescue. She picked it up and started to read it, before she finished, "Man that is some group to be doing that". John looked at her and wondered what she was talking. John took a step back and looked over her shoulder. As soon as he saw the headlines that it was International Rescue, he froze for a second. Then as she asked him a question, a frog entered his throat. Never being this kind of situation was uncomfortable. He was International Rescue but only for a month and it was his first time to have to lie about it.

"Umm they sure are. Do you know who they are?" as he asked as he walked over and picked up the sandwiches. "No I don't it just seems they appeared out of now where one day wanting to help people and no one as a clue who they are. The newspapers can't even get photographs of them either. However, to have courage at what they do is sure is something."

John started to walk out back towards the car and she follow behind placing he newspaper back down. 

"Audra don't kid yourself you got the courage as they do. After all, you're very good pilot and a captain." John looked over his shoulder to see if she was coming along. 

"I know but that's only in the WASP who only discovered that I could swim when I was in the air force."

The reached the apple orchard and brought along the book, blanket and the sandwiches. After they laid out their blanket and full from their lunch, John pulled out his book and started to read it out load so Audra would be able to hear it. Audra laid her head down on John's lap as she listen to John reading. A few pages later John looked down from his book and noticed that, she was asleep. He closed his book and just stared down at her, then ran his hand through her hair. He thought to himself "_She looks so much like an angel. I can't loose her ever." John looked up from her and just noticed that there was a meadow in front of him, which expanded into the horizon just stopping when it reached the valley.__ "It's beautiful but even more with her here." She made him feel there was no reason why to be shy while it also made him feel complete. Every time they met, she only made him feel more and more like himself. There was no need to hide his feelings. She understood him completely._

Towards the end of 2065:

Audra started to notice that John was talking more and more due to he was bored. She did not mind it until it started getting weird. They are in the middle of a talk and unexpectedly he would have to go. Therefore, she would go watch the television and the news would be on live with something about International Rescue. She did not think much about it at first, nevertheless, when it began to happen more often. She was down in her lab performing an experiment on satellite sound waves when she intercepted a noise. She went to fine-tune it some more, but it was weak but more and more as she tuned it she could her it more.

"Help, Help we are stuck in the cave out bridge. Air is running thin. Is anyone out there that can help us?"

"This is International Rescue. We are receiving your distress call. Help is on it is way. How many people are with you? Where are you located?"

Audra was stunned at what she heard. She could not believe it. There was no second questioning to whom it was who answered that call. She has heard that voice so many times. She was ecstatic. Her very best friend John was apart of International Rescue. 

A month as past so quickly for both of them, they were back together again on their monthly meetings. This time John was at Audra's house. She has only been living there for about a year now after her mother was killed in action. Audra earned her masters through college and earned more than enough money during college to build herself a house with several labs and space for her collection of airplanes. John arrived with a gift and left it in his car to surprise her later on. Later within they day she thought he might bring something up to talk about. 

"Hey John how does it feel being a hero when no one else can do it?"

John looked at her like a crazy woman just spoke, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you saving people and end up being a hero."

John's face went white. He did not know what to do. Trying to cover it up "I don't know what you are talking about. Who me a hero, yeah right?"

"Oh really now that's hard for me to believe?" As she placed, one of her hands on her hip and continued. "One night I was working on my experiment with satellite sounds waves and I came across a channel which was weak but I was able to amplify the signal. Do you know what I came across?

"I don't know. What makes you think that I would know?"

"Oh I know all right. I came across a signal for International Rescue. Guess who I found out who answered that call."

John walked across the room trying to draw attention to something else. "It could have been anyone on the planet. What makes you so sure?" Then he proceeded to walk away into another room.

"Because I have known him for almost 3 years now and can recognize your voice out of a hay stack." She said with a smile on her face.

John stopped dead in his tracks and turned around who obviously could not hide anymore long. "So you know now. Thank god. I wasn't going to be able to keep that going on for long. At least my best friend discovered it out. I really don't know how a hero is. We are just there to help people who are in need when everyone else gives up on it. I haven't been on a rescue yet. I mainly stay up in space and monitor the air waves for signs of rescue missions."

Her voice was full of excitement as if she just heard it for the first time. She looked up at him. "So that's how you guys do it. I was wondering. I know it's a big secret and all. I promise I will not tell a soul about what your connection with International Rescue." 

John walked closer to her and lifted her chin as she looked down to the ground. "To tell you the truth I couldn't think of a better person to know about me nor to trust. At least I can share with you better now." Audra started to speak and John moved his hand from her chin to put a finger over her lips. 

"_Sussh_, I got something for you. I'll be right back with it. It's just in the car." John left and went out to his car and grabs the present. He came back with the present behind his back. 

Audra saw him and noticed it. 

"What is behind your back Mr. Tracy?"

"One of two things: I did a little bit of research when I was in space and discovered that today is your birthday. So here is your present number one and Happy Birthday Audra!"

Audra could not believe at what she heard. "A present for me? I never had a present before. I never celebrated a birthday either." John handed her the present as she accepted the gift. She hugged it as her legs went out from under her. She opened it. 

(*****)

John joined her on the floor and got close to her. Audra started to cry. John thrilled to see that she likes it. He whispered to her. "It was a toy from my childhood. In fact, it was my favorite toy, which I kept for all these years. Since I know, you never had a gift or a toy before. I thought you would like mine." Tears where falling steady as she listened that he said. He leaned over and kissed a tear from her face and wiped the other tear away with is thumb. He looked at him, smiled, and whispered "Thank you." He leaned over and kissed her on her lips, which another kiss was returned. John picked her up and carried her to her room. He gently placed her on her bed and kissed her passionately then he let up. "Present number two: a preposition for your. Ever since I laid my eyes on you, I could not get you out of my mind. Your to beautiful and smart to let go. More and more I've known you I just fell more and more. I want to be your boyfriend and I can't hold my words back no further. I love you." 

Audra quickly hoped up, wrapped her arms around John, and kissed him back as her answer. John moved on to the bed as his hands started to get curious. She removed his shirt and felt his chest. John kisses when from her mouth to down her neck right behind her ear. He removed her shirt and then laid her down on the bed. She reached down and removed his pants. To where he was only in his boxers, he moved closer to her as he took his time with his kiss allowing time to stand still. John reached down to take off Audra's jeans; he unzipped it, Audra whispered, "stop". John did not hear her. "John ….stop" He stopped that time he heard. 

"What's wrong?"

"Do you think we are taking this a bit to fast? I don't want to lose your friendship more than anything else in the world. Allow this to take time for it to come along. I never had a boyfriend before so please go slow. I want to savor every moment of it."

They night went long as they cuddled until early morning until they woke up from a beeping noise. It was coming from John's watch. John answered it.

"John Tracy here."

"Hey John this is Scott. We need you back at the house."

John looked over at her and she was happier than ever "Go John, Go. I understand no need to ask." 

John leaned over and kissed her in the middle of the forehead. Then he whispered to her sweetly, "I'll be back".

(****)

Current year of 2066:

John as away on a rescue as Audra was listening in to their communications channel. John and another one of his members was away rescuing people in a submarine. When Audra heard something, which made her heart, jumped into her lungs. 

"Gordon what's going on down there?" 

"I don't know yet Scott. I am trying to find Virgil and John at the moment." 

Gordon walked into the next room and found them both lying down on the ground. Gordon walked over to Virgil he looked a bit blue in the gills. Gordon put his two fingers on his neck to check for a pulse. Gordon reached over to John and did the same.

Gordon yelled into his watch. "Scott!"

"What's going on Gordon?"

"I am getting no pulse from Virgil or John they are both turning blue."


	9. Brother vs Brother

Ending of Chapter 8

"Gordon what's going on down there?" 

"I don't know yet Scott. I am trying to find Virgil and John at the moment." 

Gordon walked into the next room and found them both lying down on the ground. Gordon walked over to Virgil he looked a bit blue in the gills. Gordon put his two fingers on his neck to check for a pulse. Gordon reached over to John and did the same.

Gordon yelled into his watch. "Scott!"

"What's going on Gordon?"

"I am getting no pulse from Virgil or John**.** They are both turning blue."

_Please Read and Review_

**Brother vs. Brother**

_Chapter 9_

Gordon kneeled down by his two brothers who were getting bluer** by the minute. Scott was giving directions to Gordon was he watched in horror. He just continued on to stared at John and Virgil. It was the first time he has ever seen his brothers like this. Yeah, he has seen his fair share of his brothers getting hurt with broken bones, concussions, punctured lungs, but never lifeless. **

Gordon stood in such shock as he was almost lifeless himself. He could hear in the distance you could here a small set of feet heading in his direction. As the**y got louder and louder, Gordon looked behind him and saw that it was Brains coming in to the boiler room to where they were. As soon as Gordon realized of what his brothers would do for him if he was in their position. They wouldn't leave him there to die with no effort to save them. They would have done everything in order to save him. **

Now realizing that there is a lot more he could do, Gordon started checking the pulses again on Virgil and then John. While Brains quickly looked over John and then looked at Gordon. Gordon lifted his head from Virgil and looked back at Brains. 

Brains took out the instrument that was in his pocket and started clicking a few buttons." Do-o you smell that?"

Gordon, who was bewildered at what Brains was saying, started to lose his composure "Why does that matter**?** I got two of my brothers on the floor as if you haven't noticed!"

Brains ignored the comment and started to walk around the room with a theory in his mind. "That smell is of coals being used. It depends on what type of a flame they use." Brains stopped in the middle of the room and looked down directly at his instrument. His theory was right. He ran back to where Gordon was helping his brothers at. He looked Gordon right in the eyes before kneeling down to get John. "Gordon,we need to get Virgil and John out of here now!"

"What's going on Brains?"

"N-no questions right now just get y-yourself**, and them****, out of here."**

Gordon kneeled over to grabbed Virgil's shoulder and lifted him up off the ground. Gordon put one of Virgil's arms around his neck and then slid him over his shoulder. Gordon quickly fell down as he got Virgil load of weight on him. Then feeling a bit light headed, Gordon turned to brains, "Man I don't know what up this headache. It's making the room spin." 

"Try your best to get out, Gordon." 

Gordon tried once again to pick his brother up andthis time it worked. He carried Virgil out as Brains half dragged John along. They exit the boiler room and then as they turned around the corner the reached the stretchers. Gordon lifted Virgil on to one while he turned around and helped Brains lifting John up on the other. They started running through the massive submarine**,** going through room by room**,** until they were finally reached the port hole on the top to get out. There was Scott standing at the top manhole, frantic as ever from Gordon not answering him. Scott saw his red**-**headed hair brother popping out of port hole and ran over towards his brother to give a verbal lashing. Before he could get a full sentence out**,** Gordon shut him up.

"Help me out here! I know I got a lot to explain." Before he knew it, Alan was on his knees behind pulling up the stretcher with Virgil on it. When Scott noticed what was going on, he went on with Gordon's orders and helped lift up Virgil out of the submarine.  Then as followed along with John on the stretcher, then last but not least, Brains. Scott glanced at Virgil and John**,** and then looked at Gordon**,** who was not looking so good him self.

Scott placed a hand on Gordon's shoulders and looked directly into his eyes and distinctively but softly, "What the hell happened down there Gordo? You don't look well yourself?' 

Brains interrupted before Gordon could answer, "Give him some r-room" Brains reached down at the emergencykit and pulled out two oxygen masks and placed them on Virgil and John. "Gordon will feel fine once he gets some fr-fresh air. I think we need to get John and V-Virgil back into my lab to see the extent of the damage."

Now being back at home in the infirmary of the Tracy house hold laid lay** John and Virgil, along with their big brother**,** to watch over them until the next relief came through. Grandma came in to see how her two grandsons were doing; Scott looked up at her from the book that he was reading. He stood up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. **

"How are they doing?" She askedas she walked over to their cots to make sure they were comfortable. She made every effort to make sure that even when are still sleeping that they were comfortable in anyway every waypossible.

"Man those two really knows how to give us a good scare. They both got good strong pulses now. Brain**s** think that they should be wakening up soon." As the tall handsome man walked over to his grandmother to comfort her, he surrounded her body with his arms and gave her a big bear hug.

"Well If I know better those two boys there will be hungry when they wake up, I'd better go and cook some soup for …." As the words were fading out as she left the room and headed straight for the kitchen.

Scott sat down in the chair across the room and picked up his book and began reading once where he left off. 

Feeling all warm and content as he laythere in bed and didn't want to wake up, he turned over in his bed and cuddled with the nice warm blanket. He put his large hand underneath the pillow and tucked it closer to him as he tried to fall back asleep. Only though he couldn't go back to sleep, he had grown so accustom to having an occasional beep or the wresting of machine against machine but the silence, ironic enough he wasn't used to. Once again he turned around doing a full 180. He opened his eyes and then closed them again to the harsh light. He opened them again but all he could see was a blur. He closed his eyes once again to keep the room from spinning around and to ease his pounding headache. A few more minutes more trying once again to see, he slowly opened his eyes. The blur was still there was first which was slowly going away. He just concentrated what was in front of him. All he could make out at first was a dark green blanket. Then as the image began** to clear up, it turned out that he was looking directly at Virgil. Scott glanced up from his book and noticed that John finally was up. **

"Hey welcome to have you back in the living John!" As Scott did a half crack smile at his brother.

John looked at his brother and wondered what the hell he was talking about. "What do you mean land of the living? Why am I down here? What happened?"

Before John could get out anymore questions Scott stood up and walked over to him and sat down at the end of his bed and looked deeply in to his eyes. "You scared us good. Yes, Brains told us that you two might not remember what happened due to memory loss, but once Virgil awakens I'll tell you both what happened. ALL I got to say right is carbon monoxide poisoning."

"What?" As John sat straight up in his bed.

While being in the middle Atlantic, going at 50 knots, on the bridge of the USS Continental Audra was on the video-phone** to New York.**

"This is the USS operator how I may place your call."

"Can I have the offices of Jameson and Johnson, or Jameson Johnson, attorney at law?" 

"Who is directing this call?"

"First class captain of the third line WASP patrol, this is Audra De Le Knox." **She said it with pride and dignity, and waited a few minutes while the woman looked up the number in her computer. Finally the woman was replaced by a mild looking man in his late 30's. He looked up from his paper work and smiled as in pleased to see her. **

With a smile on his square face, "Good afternoon Ms. Knox." 

"I hope your having one too Jameson. How are your children?"

"Growing like weeds, can't keep up with them. I see you got the fax I sent you about your mother's will."

"Yes, I did. What is this about that you are unable to find my mothers will. It's been three months. It's in her file that she** had a will made out seven years ago. You're telling me that no one is able to locate it and that possibly it doesn't exist. I hired you years ago as my attorney**,** and are one of the best paid ones in the world**,** and yet you're able to tell me that you can**'**t find a simple pile of papers."**

"Ms. Knox we are very sorry, but it's not like you need the money if there is any from the will. We are using every resource that we have to find it. Why are you so determined to find it?"

"I just need to know what is in that will. I know my mother too well to be my friend but more of an enemy. You know that saying** keep your friends close but your enemies closer."**

"Yeah**, I know it all to well."**

"It's in that will that worries me. My mother has tried every time in my life to stop me from becoming who I am."

Her lawyer laughed at her. "You can only be who you want to be not someone else who they created for you." 

"Yeah but I know how my mother really is**,**" **S**he looked at him in a cold stare. 

He just stared back intoher eyes, "It will be okay, I'll let u know if there is anything else that comes in A.S.A.P."

With the glow of her warmth rushing back to her checks, she smiled "Thank you." She turned away from the video-phoneand walked out ontothe deck just to stare at the wonders of the sea.

Seeing the bright glimmer of light sneaking through the cracks of his eyelids he quickly realized he was in bed. He grabbed the covers and pulled them over his head. Being uncomfortable he turned over on to his stomach to go back to sleep. Scott and John turned their heads towards the rattling sound of the movement. They both noticed that Virgil finally stirred around but didn't want to wake up yet. Scott just smiled at Virgil, and then whispered just loud enough for John to hear "Typical Virgil never wants to get out of bed." John just smiled. Scott placed the bookmark in his book and set the book down on the table next to him. Scott looked at John as he placed his finger over his lips and started tip toeing over to Virgil's bed. The blanket being lose from the rattling of Virgil, Scott leaned over the bottom of his bed and grabbed a good hold of the covers. He waited a few minutes to make sure that Virgil didn't sense anything or at least wasn't going to blind side kick him. On the count of three, Scott started to pull the covers but Virgil sat up and grabbed the covers, pulling back. Scott gave a few good efforts to shake the covers lose but to no avail. He gave up for his brother's sake and allowed him to have the covers back. Virgil just lifted up his feet tucked in the covers underneath him. Then grab a fits full of covers as he placed it over his head. 

John just looked up at Scott who just shrugged his shoulders and then said, "Man we thought Alan was the baby of the family, look who's acting like one." 

Without another word, a pillow went flying through the air and blind-sided John. Both John and Scott looked at Virgil who looked like he hadn't** moved at all during the attack. John looked at the door when he heard small foot steps coming from the hallway. It was their grandmother walking in with two bowls of soup. She placed a bowl at John's side table and one at Virgil. Scott looked at her. Before he could get out 'where's mine', she placed her hands on her hips, "Scott you're not the one who's injured****. Soup will be good for them." She turned around and noticed that John was awake. She walked over and gave John a kiss on the cheek, "It's nice seeing you again. Your color is much better now. I think Scott is getting lazy around here and you need to get on him for it." **

John smiled at her comment. "Yeah sure grandma**. I'll make sure hedoes everything around here, clean the house top to bottom." She smiled at him and left the room. John grabbed the bowl of soup that was on the table but then quickly placed it back down. John grabbed the pillow which was right behind him and placed it on his lap. He wanted to sit up straight so he moved back towards the headboard. Now using the pillow as table he grabbed the bowl on placed it on top. He picked up the spoon and sipped it. He knew that Scott wasn't going to have any and Virgil was a light sleeper. So he made sure that the noises were loud. By humming, and sipping, and then saying "This is good!" **

Virgil finally woke up as Scott stared at his brother with a annoyed face. He did not like to get disturbed from his sleep. Virgil looked over at John to see what the motion was all about. He had every inch of his hazelnut brown hair going every where possible. He looked to his table and grabs the bowl and started eating it. Virgil looked up and stuck his tongue at Scott as he noticed that he didn't have a bowl. He took in a full big bite before he swallowed and then was able to ask "Hey what happened to us down there in the submarine?" He quick stuffed his nose in the bowl to wait for an answer. 

Scott made a face because seeing them eat only made him hungrier. "Well from what Brains told us from when he was down there and when he got you back to the house that both of you two got a severe case** of Carbon Monoxide poisoning. Gordon got slightly affected from it but he is doing fine now. You twohad it so bad to where it slowed down your heart to make it appear that both of you were dead. Brains saw the heater down in the boiler room and ran a quick test."**

John just stopped from eating for a second while he listened to what Scott was saying. "So that's why I felt so light head after being in that room for a while and why I can'tremember much after that."

Scott stood up and walked closer to John. John knew what he was after and just held is bowl close to him and stuck out his tongue. Virgil smiled, and then took in another mouth full. **"**Hey you only wish that you were at the girl's house to make you a bowl of soup like grandma made us.**"** Scott looked at his younger brother, Virgil and thought carefully at what he said. 

Still with a question expression on his face, he perked up "Which one?" He said with a half witted smile. 

Virgil looked back up at Scott "What do you mean you don't know which one? I mean the one who you kissed the other day when we were on that rescue." 

John looked up from an empty bowl and he gained interest in what he heard. He nodded his head at Scott. "You and your women, I'm surprised you're** not color coding them for us to keep them straight. But boy, Dad will grill you if he ever found that out about that girl you kissed. So how was she?"**

Scott had a huge smile on his face looked down at the floor and lifted his head back up to regain composer. "She was smart, beautiful, and the softest lips I have kissed before. But you do know that none of this can be told to dad now. Can I have your Scouts Honor?"

Both Virgil and John replied at the same time, "Scouts honor!" as they both placed both of their hands in a salute as they used to when there were kids. 

Scott walked up at next to John and placed his hand in his back pocket to reach for his wallet, "I used the imaging recorder to get a picture of her. I was able to cut it and put it in my wallet." Scott got out the wallet and opened it. He pointed to the picture he wants to show him. "See that's her. She's a beauty." 

John jaw dropped ten feet to the ground when he saw who it was. It was Audra. He looked back at him in shock and then saw his bowl. He picked up his bowl and threw it at Scott. Scott ducked the flying bowl what was coming towards him. He looked behind his shoulder at the same time as "What the hell?" 

Before he could look back, John was getting out of bed and leaping on him before he got a chance to react. Scott wasn't prepared to be tackled by John and fell straight for the floor. John quickly got on his knees and punched Scott in his right cheek. Scott did not like that too much to where he turned John over on his back and punched him in the same way. 

Meanwhile Virgil was shocked from what happened. Quiet John**, who they don't see to often**,** was in an all out brawl with Scott. He pulled himself out of bed over to side of the room. At first he was trying to get a hold of Scott to pull him off of John but it was too late. They turned over again. He kept trying to get a hold of someone to pull off. They were knocking things left and right making so much clatter to where everyone was coming in from the lounge, except**** Alan. Finally Gordon helped Virgil peel off John from Scott who was out of breath and trying to sake both of them off. Scott trying to get his breath in looked up at John and said "What did I do?"**

John still trying to attack Scott, yelled out "You son of a bitch. What do you mean what did you do? You always get the girls with no problem. What you don't have enough to where you have to take mine!?"

Meanwhile back on the USS Continental, Audra hadn't moved anywhere. She was still staring at the same spot from before. Oneof her mates walked up to her and asked what was wrong. She 

class=Section2> 

looked at him and stared back into the sea. She always like the sea it always calmed her, she paused a minute and he startedto walk way. 

"I'm afraid of losing everyone that I have grown to love. It's hard to believe that when I first joined with the air force I only did it to get the approval of my mother. Hopefully that she would love me for it. And then when they discover that I could swim them also invited me to be in the WASP pilot team as well. Who would have thought that I would be a captain by now? After my mother died, I thought about quitting because I did it only for her but I found myself instead. I found myself that I enjoy flying around the world and helping people. I know that there are better people of me out there who do the same thing as I can." She looked up at her mate who stopped to listen to her. He turned around and came in to give her a big hug. 

"We are lucky to have you here Audra."

Another one of her mates walked up with a piece of paper in hand. It was a fax from her attorney, saying that they found the will.

**What does that will that has Audra is so worried about. Will it be good news or bad? Will the Brothers be able to figure out their differences? Stay tuned. The heat is about to turn up. 


End file.
